


Le affinità elettive

by MissAdler221, TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, John Has a Beard, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Virgin Sherlock Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdler221/pseuds/MissAdler221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock è andato in Scozia per risolvere un appassionante caso di omicidio, ma a seguito di una tempesta di neve, che congela momentaneamente sia le comunicazioni che i trasporti, resta bloccato in un paesino sperduto. A ospitarlo per qualche tempo, finché non si risolverà l'emergenza, c'è John Watson, ex medico militare in pensione che si è ritirato in mezzo al nulla dopo la morte della moglie. Tra i due, che si erano conosciuti durante le indagini, scoppia una feroce passione.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	1. Prima parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dingwall è scossa da una serie di efferati omicidi, Sherlock Holmes giunge sulla scena dell'ultimo crimine e fa la conoscenza di John Watson, il medico del luogo, ex militare, che di tanto in tanto aiuta la polizia nelle indagini. Dingwall è però scossa da una tempesta di neve e il consulente investigativo deve rimanere in Scozia per Natale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduzione alla lettura: Questa storia è stata scritta da MissAdler221 e TheAbominableWriter e pubblicata in un account condiviso. Conterà cinque capitoli ed è già interamente scritta. Il titolo fa riferimento a “Le affinità elettive”, romanzo di Goethe. La trama tuttavia sarà completamente diversa, il romanzo verrà soltanto citato a un certo momento della storia.

> “Chiamiamo affini quelle nature che incontrandosi  
>  subito si compenetrano e si determinano reciprocamente.  
>  Questa affinità è piuttosto evidente negli alcali e negli acidi,  
>  che sebbene siano opposti gli uni agli altri, o forse proprio per questo,  
>  si cercano e si compenetrano nel modo più netto, si modificano e,  
>  insieme, formano un nuovo corpo.”
> 
> Le affinità elettive – JW Goethe  
> 

Chiunque avesse mai vissuto a Dingwall si poteva dir certo che niente di davvero rilevante fosse successo sin dalla volta in cui una bomba tedesca era caduta a due miglia dalla città, e mai esplosa, ai tempi della seconda guerra mondiale. I fatti salienti degli ultimi cent'anni li si poteva riassumere in sparuti pettegolezzi, scambiati tra il mercato e il negozio di parrucchiera di Macy McGill, arzilla ottantenne ancora in attività. L’evento più eclatante era indubbiamente accaduto nell’estate del ’98 quando Mrs Brown, la moglie del sindaco, era stata vista uscire dalla casa del reverendo Johnson alle sei del mattino, scarmigliata e con gli abiti in disordine. Oh, quello veniva addirittura rievocato nei pranzi della domenica e raccontato ai nipoti, quasi fosse il prezioso ricordo di un reduce o giù di lì. C’era stata poi l’indigestione di ciliegie della piccola Penny Smith, il divorzio dei Campbell e poche altre sciocchezze, di quelle che un individuo sano di mente avrebbe ritenuto noiosi pettegolezzi. Di fatto, a Dingwall non accadeva mai nulla di nulla. Era stato per questo che appena il cadavere di Miss McLaggen era stato rinvenuto a testa in giù, appeso a un albero di Pefferside Park, sulla piccola e noiosa Dingwall era calato un cataclisma delle dimensioni di un ciclone. E quando, al primo ritrovamento macabro, ne era seguito un secondo e addirittura un terzo, la vita di tutti era stata sconvolta dall’arrivo di un eccentrico detective londinese a cui il sergente Thompson aveva domandato aiuto. Il consulente investigativo, come avrebbe ribadito lui stesso agitando per aria una mano, infastidito, era arrivato ai primi del mese di dicembre. Era stato allora che Sherlock Holmes era piombato nella vita di John Hamish Watson.

John era un medico militare in pensione, reduce dell’Afghanistan, e si era trasferito lassù da Londra dopo la morte dell’adorata moglie Mary. Non era certo il tipo di vita che aveva sognato di fare quando si era arruolato, ma Dingwall era tranquilla, abbastanza lontana da quella che un tempo era stata la sua vita, e tanto gli bastava. Si era trovato un ottimo lavoro all’ambulatorio del paese, l’unico che ci fosse in effetti, e di tanto in tanto aiutava la polizia come medico legale, le poche volte in cui veniva ritrovato un cadavere. Il solo al quale avesse mai fatto una vera e propria autopsia era il vecchio Travis McDonald, morto di cause assolutamente naturali. Poi, però, Sherlock Holmes era entrato nella sua esistenza e quella pacifica quotidianità era stata brutalmente sconvolta.

Era successo all'improvviso, un mattino in cui il gelo invernale riusciva a entrare sin dentro le ossa e una paura mai sperimentata aveva iniziato a farsi strada sempre più prepotentemente nel cuore dei placidi abitanti del luogo. Il dottor Watson si era precipitato sulla scena del crimine non appena Thompson l’aveva chiamato. Quasi non si era preoccupato di salutare i pochi agenti che stavano affollando la scena del crimine e ora si trovava proprio lì, con le caviglie immerse nella neve fresca, lo sguardo attento a esaminare con minuzia l'ennesimo cadavere appeso a testa in giù. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma il suo cervello e il suo corpo gioivano di quell'improvviso cataclisma. Avere a che fare con la morte lo accendeva di un'eccitazione travolgente, di una sensazione che ormai credeva d'aver dimenticato. E nonostante fosse consapevole che la sua fosse una reazione inopportuna e non propriamente sana, non poteva farci niente. L'adrenalina gli scorreva nelle vene come una droga, colorandogli le guance ispide e regalandogli un pizzicorino delizioso alla base del collo.

Lui, lo aveva scorto dapprima solamente con la coda dell'occhio. Lo aveva visto di una sagoma sottile e slanciata, passi svelti e decisi, incuranti della neve, a precedere il sergente Thompson senza fargli la cortesia di rallentare. Quando infine si era voltato, John aveva osservato quella figura magra e allampanata senza riuscire a evitare che lo sguardo gli cadesse più volte sui guanti di pelle, che sapientemente fasciavano grandi mani dalle lunghe dita affusolate. Una sciarpa blu era annodata al collo mentre un costoso cappotto gli delineava il corpo. Sulla testa dello sconosciuto ondeggiava una massa di ricci scuri, ma non furono quelli a sconvolgerlo, almeno non quanto gli zigomi affilati o gli occhi dalla colorazione indescrivibile. Se fosse stato più presente a se stesso avrebbe classificato quel fenomeno come una normalissima eterocromia, piuttosto comune nei soggetti dagli occhi chiari, ma in quei frangenti lo sguardo che quell’uomo già gli aveva puntato addosso parve quasi un miracolo divino.  
“Signor Holmes, vorrei presentarle il Dottor Watson” aveva esordito il sergente Thompson col fiato corto, probabilmente affaticato dal tentativo maldestro di tenere il passo. Solo allora John si era concesso di tirarsi in piedi, accucciato come era rimasto accanto al cadavere non avrebbe fatto una grande figura. Si tolse un guanto con un movimento rapido quanto automatico, fatto tante volte, per poi stendere una mano verso di lui. Quando aveva scorto nuovamente il suo viso, l'espressione indecifrabile, i riccioli scarmigliati su cui iniziavano a posarsi lievi fiocchi di neve, il pizzicorino dietro la nuca era gli era arrivato fino alle orecchie, per poi riscendere come un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Oh, non si poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse bello, in una maniera certamente insolita e poco convenzionale, ma lo era così tanto da togliere il fiato.  
“John” aveva continuato Thompson, indicando il nuovo arrivato con un gesto ossequioso, “il detective... cioè, il consulente investigativo Holmes, direttamente da Londra per occuparsi del caso.”  
In futuro il medico avrebbe ricordato ben poco della sua prima, sconcertata reazione. Anche a distanza di anni avrebbe giurato di aver provato a balbettare un primo, cortese saluto ma ciò che ne uscì fu un boccheggiare imbarazzato. Lo sconosciuto comunque, quell’Holmes o come diavolo si chiamava, non gli diede neppure il tempo di prodigarsi nelle consuete cortesie.

“ _Afghanistan o Iraq?”_

Dentro di sé John Watson sapeva d’aver subito il fascino di più di un uomo in passato. C’era stato sicuramente qualcuno ai tempi dei liceo e poi anche all’università, senza contare che doveva aver avuto una mezza cotta per un commilitone, durante il periodo vissuto sotto le armi. Perciò sapeva che gli innamoramenti maschili riuscivano a essere in un qualche modo diversi, rispetto all'interesse che in passato aveva sentito per le donne. Era più che certo che ci fossero canoni differenti per catalogare la bellezza di un uomo, rispetto al fascino di una donna. Di Mary, per esempio, era stata proprio la femminilità prorompente ad attrarlo. La bellezza delicata, la voce sottile e i seni prosperosi, ma di quell’Holmes… Oh, lo conosceva da pochissimo, eppure tanto era bastato affinché un qualcosa d’insolito gli si fosse acceso dentro e sin da quando lo aveva visto costeggiare Pefferside Park, il solo giardino pubblico che c’era a Dingwall. La sua voce, così profondamente maschile, i toni vellutati e lievemente pungenti delle parole che aveva pronunciato, i tratti spigolosi di quella domanda, così come dello sguardo che anche ora lo inchiodava là dove stava. Indubbiamente, si concesse poco prima di provare a balbettare una confusa domanda, gli piacevano anche gli uomini. L'aveva sempre sospettato e ora ne aveva la prova schiacciante.  
“Come prego?”  
“È sordo o solo idiota?” rispose Holmes, seccamente “le ho chiesto: Afghanistan o Iraq?”  
“Cos… con chi crede di parlare?”  
“Con un ex medico militare in pensione, naturalmente” replicò senza dargli tregua. Aveva snocciolato quelle parole come se fosse la banalità più sciocca del mondo. Eppure non sembrava annoiato, aveva una strana luce nello sguardo: si stava divertendo. C’era forse qualcosa da ridere nel suo esser stato un medico militare? Ma soprattutto, come poteva saperlo? Certo tutti quanti a Dingwall erano al corrente che era stato un soldato in passato, ma Thompson era l’unico ad aver letto il suo fascicolo di servizio. Possibile che lo avesse informato lui? Già, ma che motivo avrebbe avuto di fare una cosa simile? Non era che un dottore impegnato saltuariamente a svolgere autopsie, di certo nulla a che vedere con quanto aveva fatto in passato sotto le armi. Oltretutto se Thompson si fosse preso la briga di aggiornarlo sulla sua carriera militare, avrebbe certamente specificato che era un reduce dell'Afghanistan, cosa che quel tizio invece ignorava.  
“Ha fatto la guerra” proseguì, interrompendo l'arrovellarsi poco coerente di John, “come suggeriscono la postura e la sua insana tendenza a mettersi sull’attenti. Ferita alla spalla, vecchia di almeno sei anni, anche questo è ovvio. Dal modo in cui fa di tutto pur di non muoverla deduco che il freddo non deve agevolarla, il che rende la sua decisione di vivere in questo posto ancora più assurda. Ovviamente è un medico, altrimenti non ci troveremmo qui adesso. Persino un idiota senza speranza come Anderson ci arriverebbe. Ciò che mi sfugge è dove di preciso fosse di stanza, quindi, per l’appunto: Afghanistan o Iraq?”

Quando il flusso di parole si interruppe, John si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato sino alla fine. Per tutto il tempo durante il quale quello sconosciuto gli aveva snocciolato fatti della sua vita passata e presente con una rapidità da record, non aveva neppure respirato. E adesso la sola cosa che riusciva a ripetersi era quanto fosse fantastico.  
“Incredibile… io… Afghanistan. Come diavolo ha fatto?” domandò John, balbettando furiosamente.  
“Facile, ai limiti del banale oserei dire. Dev’essere passato molto tempo dal suo congedo, direi non meno di sei anni, ma ha mantenuto alcune delle caratteristiche tipiche dei militari. La sua postura è diritta, quasi impettita, le reazioni a un evento imprevisto sono immediate, anche in un ambiente climaticamente ostile come nel nostro caso. Ha una muscolatura ben definita, anche se non imponente. Non fa culturismo, non va in palestra, ma si tiene in forma usando la bicicletta con la quale si sposta abitualmente e si allena da sé per mantenere un allenamento che ha definito i suoi muscoli in passato, affinato i suoi sensi e il suo istinto. La sua precisione non è un’indole caratteriale, ma fa parte di un condizionamento mentale tipico dei militari, come il fatto di portare l’orologio voltato o il non indossare la cintura. E poi, mi creda, nemmeno a Scotland Yard ho visto qualcuno di così meticoloso nell’analizzare un cadavere. Ha mai pensato di fare questo mestiere seriamente?”  
“Io non… no, non direi. Non ho mai visto niente di simile, è stupefacente!” esclamò, estasiato.  
“Davvero?” replicò quel tale in risposta. Era arrossito appena sulle guance e ora lo guardava con la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa. Era chiaro che non si aspettasse nulla del genere, al contrario ebbe la sensazione che fosse preparato a una reazione ostile, forse addirittura violenta. Questo poi lo aveva notato da come era indietreggiato appena, di un passo o due.  
“Lo giuro” annuì John, sempre più convinto di quanto stava dicendo “sembra una cosa da mentalisti o una roba del genere. È fantastico.”  
“Mentalisti?” gli domandò Holmes con un pizzico di divertimento nel tono della voce “beh, questa è nuova. Di sicuro non è quello che la gente dice di solito.”  
“No? E cosa dicono?”  
“Fuori dalle palle.”

Probabilmente era poco saggio e tanto che ebbe il sentore che qualcuno, lì a Dingwall, lo avrebbe trovato deplorevole perché di certo non ci si diverte sulla scena di un crimine, e neppure si flirta, ma questo era davvero un altro discorso, però non riuscì proprio a trattenersi. C’era un cadavere lì a terra, e di una donna che aveva conosciuto di persona oltretutto. L’ultima vittima di una serie di efferati omicidi che avevano sconvolto una cittadina terrorizzandone gli abitanti, John davvero non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così. E non avrebbe dovuto neanche perché quell’Holmes era chiaramente una persona dura e spigolosa, poco avvezza alla cortesia e ai convenevoli. Era così lontano da ciò che, negli anni, aveva trovato nelle proprie compagnie occasionali, così come nel suo sfortunato matrimonio, che non faceva che domandarsi come facesse a piacergli tanto. Eppure rideva, John Watson e lo faceva senza rendersi conto di farlo con un trasporto che non sentiva da tempo. Da quanto non si divertiva in quel modo? Anni, di certo.  
“Beh, se proprio devo essere sincero stavo per dirglielo anch’io all’inizio” proseguì, con ancora un ampio sorriso a tendergli il volto, “non succede tutti i giorni di sentirsi dare dell’idiota da uno appena conosciuto.”  
“Neanche se è la verità?”  
“Questa poi… Quindi sarei un idiota?”  
“Oh, non la prenda sul personale” si affrettò a chiarire Holmes, come se temesse di aver commesso un errore madornale o di averlo offeso in qualche modo “per me lo siete tutti, ma se può consolarla lei lo è molto meno di altri.”  
“Dovrei esserne lusingato?”  
“Se preferisce” gli rispose, affrettandosi a spostarsi da dove stava e avvicinandosi al cadavere accanto al quale si chinò. Aveva bruscamente indurito lo sguardo, mostrando una ruvidezza nell'espressione che lo faceva sembrare quasi un'altra persona. Ogni traccia di risata era scomparsa da quel volto angelico, gli occhi erano chiusi in due fessure mentre la bocca tirata in una piega severa.  
“Ora direi di metterci al lavoro, non crede?” aveva detto, spezzando il silenzio intanto che Thompson si affrettava a scacciare i pochi curiosi che affollavano il parco “ah, e mi chiami pure Sherlock. Detesto i formalismi.”  
“Molto bene, lei può chiamarmi John.”  
“Lo avrei fatto comunque, è il suo nome” replicò scrollando le spalle intanto che si rovistava nelle tasche in cerca di un astuccio nero dal quale estrasse una piccola, quanto elegante lente d’ingrandimento. Giusto, rifletté il medico tornando bruscamente alla realtà, c’era l’indagine a cui pensare e un assassino da catturare. Eppure intanto che osservava i movimenti sapienti di Sherlock Holmes intenti ad analizzare la scena di un crimine, si rese conto di una cosa che lo avrebbe assillato anche per i giorni a venire, ossia di non riuscire a fare a meno di pensare che quello fosse l’uomo più bello che avesse mai incontrato. Sherlock... si chiamava così, rimuginò intanto che biascicava poche parole così da levarsi da ogni imbarazzo.  
“Certo, ma… non importa. Ecco, prenda un paio di guanti.”

Il caso fu complesso e doloroso, al punto che non un singolo abitante di Dingwall poté dire di non esserne stato toccato personalmente. Dopo la terza vittima ce ne fu una quarta, Mrs Dorothy, la commessa della farmacia del paese con la quale John aveva stretto una bella amicizia nel corso del tempo. Lei gli era stata molto d’aiuto quando si era trasferito, anni prima; all’epoca aveva il cuore a pezzi, distrutto dalla morte improvvisa di Mary, e poca voglia di mettersi in gioco. Se n’era andato da Londra per rintanarsi in una cittadina fuori dal mondo, a recitare la parte dell’uomo buono e generoso, a curare raffreddori e acciacchi di pazienti la cui età media si aggirava attorno ai sessant’anni, senza nemmeno più radersi la mattina e quasi dimenticandosi di esser stato un soldato. Le poche indagini alle quali Thompson l'aveva invitato a collaborare erano state un piacevole diversivo alla monotonia di un lavoro che, ormai, non sapeva più offrire alcun briciolo di soddisfazione. Ora però un assassino seriale e un detective londinese sembravano avergli acceso un qualcosa dentro, come un fuoco inestinguibile che nelle ultime settimane lo aveva agitato di una frenesia inspiegabile. L’indagine durava da più di quindici giorni e aveva provocato in tutta Dingwall una certa ansia, al punto che il sindaco aveva fatto pressioni sulla polizia perché catturassero questo assassino prima delle feste di Natale. Cosa che però ancora non era successa e non che non si fossero dati da fare, al contrario Holmes pareva instancabile. Non si era fermato un attimo, setacciando ogni anfratto della contea e interrogando ogni abitante del paese sino a ridurre chiunque lo avesse incontrato a un fascio di nervi. Tutti tranne John, che invece pareva estasiato per ogni parola che gli sentiva pronunciare, anche la più velenosa. Due settimane che per John Watson, il cui bisogno di eccitazione diventava sempre più urgente, erano state le più belle della vita. Tuttavia in quella fredda giornata di dicembre, dopo che Holmes lo aveva svegliato con una telefonata alle cinque del mattino annunciando di avere un altro cadavere per le mani, John si rese conto che, di divertente, c’era rimasto ben poco. Dover sezionare un cadavere era già abbastanza orribile quando si trattava di persone conosciute in vita, ma nel caso di Mrs Dorothy era stato anche emotivamente difficile. Eppure, per qualche strana ragione, la presenza di Sherlock aveva mitigato ogni angoscia. Era assurdo il modo in cui la sua semplice vicinanza bastasse a farlo sentire a proprio agio, come se il suo baricentro, dopo tanto tempo, fosse tornato al proprio posto. Sherlock Holmes esercitava indubbiamente un potere misterioso su di lui, e John si ritrovò a pensarlo mentre ricopriva con un lenzuolo il corpo esanime della povera Mrs Dorothy, subito dopo aver terminato l'autopsia. Una volta finita quella meticolosa operazione non aveva fatto in tempo a voltarsi che Sherlock aveva già girato sui tacchi con uno svolazzo del cappotto, uscendo dalla stanza seguito a ruota da Thompson e i due poliziotti presenti quella mattina.  
Sulle prime John si era imposto di non andargli dietro, restando invece a sterilizzare gli strumenti che aveva appena usato, approfittandone per dire addio alla donna che prima di tutti l'aveva fatto sentire a casa in quel posto dimenticato da Dio. Quando ebbe finito di sistemare l'attrezzatura si avvicinò alla piccola finestra che dava sulla strada, scorgendo le figure di coloro che fino a poco prima erano state lì con lui, a osservarlo mentre faceva del suo meglio per svolgere un lavoro che non era il suo ma che, a quanto pareva, gli riusciva dannatamente bene. In quei frangenti con gli strumenti ancora in mano e lo sguardo che vagava oltre il vetro leggermente appannato, si prese più di un minuto per indugiare sul profilo di Sherlock, sul modo in cui gesticolava teatralmente parlando con Thompson, sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo, come se stesse esponendo ovvietà a degli idioti qualunque. Si ritrovò a sorridere. Non sapeva spiegarsene la ragione, ma quel suo modo di fare lo intrigava e divertiva, facendogli desiderare altre schermaglie come quella che avevano ingaggiato al loro primo incontro. Era stato un flirt, inutile negarlo, e John si sorprese a volerne di più. Certo, in quei giorni avevano parlato ancora, in qualche occasione, ma mai da soli. C'era sempre stato Thompson o un qualche poliziotto occupato con le indagini. Sherlock poi, spesso e volentieri sembrava così preso dal lavoro da far credere a John di essersi completamente dimenticato della sua esistenza. Se non fosse stato per qualche mugugno di approvazione quando il medico diceva qualcosa e per un paio di sorrisetti indecifrabili, avrebbe potuto pensare che lo stesse ignorando di proposito.

Era ancora in piedi davanti alla finestra, immerso in queste considerazioni, quando una ventata gelida mandò a sbattere la porta dello studio facendolo sobbalzare. Si era alzato il vento e la neve aveva iniziato a cadere fitta fuori dalla finestra, tanto che Sherlock e il sergente Thompson avevano chiaramente affrettato il passo per rientrare, stringendosi nei rispettivi cappotti e scrollandosi via la neve nel piccolo disimpegno oltre l'ingresso. Sherlock aveva le guance appena arrossate, notò il dottore con curiosità, non riuscendo a trattenersi dall'osservare che fosse semplicemente delizioso, coperto di neve e con quell'aria infreddolita.  
“Grazie dell'aiuto, John” disse Thompson soddisfatto, mentre recuperava i documenti appena firmati dal medico. “Ora abbiamo un arresto da eseguire.”  
“Bene, quindi suppongo di poter tornare subito a Londra!” proruppe Sherlock, sciorinando un’aria vagamente soddisfatta. Non si era neppure tolto la giacca, al contrario pareva già pronto per la partenza. Era come se non vedesse l’ora. Già doveva andar via? Si chiese John, col cuore accelerato di un panico improvviso. Non voleva che se ne andasse. Certo doveva essere felice di tornarsene a casa dopo così tanti giorni, aveva dato prova più volte di mal tollerare Dingwall e quel silenzio che la notte diventava quasi assoluto. Le tetre lande scozzesi che s’intravedevano dalla finestra dello studio medico di John Watson erano ben diverse dal caos della città e un animale cittadino come Sherlock Holmes, con Dingwall, aveva poco a che spartire. Anche in quella gelida sera di dicembre, non un fiato volava per le strade del paese. Da quando quegli omicidi efferati avevano inondato la cronaca, oltre che le chiacchiere cittadine, la gente pareva aver del tutto smesso di uscire di casa. Le strade erano deserte e a peggiorare l’atmosfera vagamente da film dell’orrore c’era la neve, che da giorni non faceva che scendere copiosa. John si era ritrovato fin troppo spesso con la pala in mano per rendere accessibile il vialetto di casa, un’operazione che richiedeva parecchio impegno l’inverno e certi anni persino a primavera inoltrata. In questo periodo aveva fortunatamente smesso di usare la bicicletta, preferendo il suo fuoristrada, e ora che mestamente osservava quei candidi fiocchi cadere, si ritrovò a maledire la propria decisione di vivere in quel posto. Non voleva che Sherlock scomparisse dalla sua vita, aveva bisogno che rimanesse. Aveva bisogno di lui. Di lui e di trascorrere dell’altro tempo al suo fianco, di conoscerlo, di parlarci per delle ore, di ridere, scherzare e magari continuare a flirtare. Si chiese quante possibilità ci fossero che tutto questo accadesse per davvero e fu proprio in quel frangente che ogni speranza divenne reale.

“Mi dispiace, ma temo che questo non sia possibile” intervenne uno degli agenti che avevano seguito Holmes e Thompson fin dentro lo studio di John. Questi aveva appena chiuso una telefonata che lo aveva concitatamente tenuto impegnato sino ad allora, quando aveva sentenziato un: “tutte le strade sono chiuse per via della neve. Credo che dovrà rimanere qui ancora per un po’ di tempo” che aveva fatto tirare a John un sospiro di sollievo.  
“L’agente McDougall ha ragione, Holmes” proruppe il sergente Thompson con fare saggio, “conosciamo bene l’inverno qui a Dingwall, ho paura che resteremo isolati per un pezzo. Credo che sarà costretto a trascorrere qui le feste.”  
“Perfetto, significa che ho una scusa valida per non passare il Natale da mia madre! Non che mi piaccia l’idea di restare ancora in questo posto dimenticato da Dio…”  
“Potrebbe venire da noi a festeggiare!” si offrì Thompson, con aria estasiata, “mia moglie prepara un tacchino ripieno che è la fine del mondo. E lei potrebbe raccontarci dei casi più appassionanti che ha risolto a Londra. I miei figli impazzirebbero.”  
“La ringrazio per l’offerta, sergente” rispose timidamente Holmes “ritengo che l’albergo di qui soddisferà tutte le mie esigenze fino alla partenza.”  
“Non sia sciocco, Holmes, nessuno dovrebbe restare da solo a Natale” proruppe Thomas, concitato.  
“Potrebbe venire a stare da me se vuole” si offrì John con una punta di speranza che aveva acceso il tono della sua voce. “Non ho impegni per le feste e mi dispiace che debba stare solo in una pensione.”  
“Io e lei a casa sua?” gli chiese Sherlock in risposta, quasi stupito da quell’invito.  
“Thompson ha ragione: nessuno dovrebbe rimanere da solo a Natale. E sì, beh… sono solo anch’io del resto. Sempre meglio che starsene in albergo, non crede?”  
“Io immagino che sia buono” replicò Sherlock. Possibile che fosse arrossito? Poi si corresse prontamente: “Cioè, che sia una buona idea, sì. Stare da te, da lei, cioè va bene.”  
“Bene” annuì John con decisione “okay, allora è deciso. E dammi del tu, ti prego. Probabilmente mi vedrai sbronzo, tanto vale entrare subito in confidenza.”  
“Hai intenzione di ubriacarti quindi?” gli chiese, stirando di poco un sorriso che sulle prime gli parve addirittura timido.  
“Senza esagerare, tranquillo” precisò mentre recuperava le chiavi e il telefono per infilarsele in tasca. “E solo se tu mi farai compagnia.”  
“Ti consiglio di non sperarci troppo, è impossibile che io mi ubriachi.”  
“Mh, beh... questo lo vedremo” sogghignò John furbescamente.  
“Già infatti, lo vedremo” disse invece Sherlock con l’aria di chi sa assolutamente ciò di cui sta parlando. Un atteggiamento serio e teso, quasi rigido che aveva ogni volta che gli si rivolgeva la parola. John si ritrovò a chiedersi se fosse così soltanto con lui o se invece si trattasse di un modo di fare che sfoggiava con chiunque. Non fece comunque in tempo ad aprire bocca che Sherlock proseguì con una delle sue, ormai lo sapeva, solite tiritere.  
“La capacità di sopportare una determinata quantità di alcol è direttamente proporzionale al peso e all’altezza, e ovviamente anche alla quantità di liquido espulso. Sbronzarsi è da sciocchi, John, basta conoscere la chimica per evitarlo e rimanere perfettamente lucidi.”  
“Okay, sì, questo è… interessante. Ma scusa, così che gusto c’è?”  
“Sei davvero un uomo molto strano, John Watson” replicò, assottigliando lo sguardo e osservandolo di sbieco. Era come se stesse studiando un animale molto interessante che si comportava in maniera curiosa. John si sentì come se fosse sotto la lente di un microscopio. “Sei il solo che io abbia mai conosciuto ad aver avuto il coraggio di ammettere che perdere la lucidità mentale sia un qualcosa di cui godere, o del quale vantarsi. Ci sarà da divertirsi, presumo. E ora credo che dovremmo incamminarci verso casa tua, sta iniziando a nevicare sul serio e non vorrei trascorrere la notte in questo posto.”  
“Come, non vuoi goderti l’arresto? È pur sempre merito tuo” chiese John, stupefatto da quella decisione. Se lo immaginava in prima fila, magari a stringere la mano a Thomas intanto che il fotografo di un giornale locale immortalava l'evento.  
“Non m’importa! E non è affar mio, il mistero è risolto, da ora in avanti sarà la polizia a occuparsene.”  
“D’accordo, allora prendo la giacca” concluse, prima d’incamminarsi con lui verso l’auto. Era già molto tardi, in effetti non era l’ora più adatta per tornare alla pensione, ma Sherlock aveva insistito e ci si era fatto accompagnare soltanto per pagare il conto e ritirare i propri bagagli, operazione che non richiese poi molto tempo. Un’ora più tardi, infatti, John Watson stava varcando la soglia della sua abitazione, una villetta appena fuori città. Dietro di lui, coi ricci pieni di neve fresca e i pantaloni del completo bagnati fino al ginocchio, c’era un infreddolito Sherlock Holmes.

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di MissAdler221: Eccomi qui, a pubblicare per la prima volta su questo nuovo account di coppia.  
> Quando Koa_ mi ha chiesto di provare a scrivere qualcosa insieme ho subito pensato che sarebbe stata un'esperienza bellissima... e avevo ragione! Mi sono divertita moltissimo, anche perché si è creata una bellissima complicità con la mia collega di scrittura, e tenermi costantemente impegnata in qualcosa di piacevole mi è stato utile per superare il periodo difficile della quarantena. Ho amato scrivere questa storia, le sono particolarmente affezionata e sono soddisfattissima del risultato. Spero che possa piacere anche a voi!  
> MissAdler
> 
> Note di TheAbominableWriter: Credo che le note introduttive, oltre che il nick che abbiamo usato, abbiano sufficientemente chiarito che faccio parte anch’io di questo progetto. Mi venne in mente questo prompt l’anno scorso e soltanto qualche mese fa abbiamo iniziato a lavorarci con MissAdler, un aspetto positivo del lockdown. La storia l’abbiamo già terminata e a me sembra incredibile essere riuscita a terminare un progetto simile, credevo di essere inadatta a cose del genere e invece è stato anche divertente, specie ruolare i dialoghi. L’avevo preso come una sfida personale e quando iniziammo per me era come una sorta di riscatto, un modo per dimostrare di valere ancora qualcosa in questa sezione. Sono felice di averlo portato a termine, intanto spero possa piacervi la storia che abbiamo scritto.
> 
> Un ringraziamento da parte di entrambe a K_MiCeTTa_K che si è resa disponibile per leggere il primo capitolo in anteprima!


	2. Seconda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ha invitato Sherlock a trascorrere il Natale a casa sua, dato che Dingwall è bloccata da una tempesta di neve. Là Sherlock inizia a mettersi a proprio agio e John, preso a fare gli onori di casa, si rende conto che quel detective londinese gli piace molto.

John Watson aveva affittato il piccolo cottage dai coniugi Campbell poco prima del loro divorzio, pagando un prezzo stracciato con cui a Londra non avrebbe ottenuto nemmeno un posto auto. Si trattava di un edificio pittoresco incorniciato da un bianco boschetto di conifere, con le pareti esterne in cortina rosso corallo, un tetto spiovente e un comignolo fumante ricoperto da un compatto strato di neve. Il tutto era impreziosito da un giardino che d’estate diventava una vera delizia. Mrs Campbell aveva ottenuto la casa grazie alla decisione del giudice e di tanto in tanto si preoccupava di passare a controllare se John avesse bisogno di una mano. Ogni anno, ad esempio, insisteva per aiutalo a decorare la facciata del cottage con lucine natalizie colorate, per poi occuparsi dell'interno con tutti gli addobbi del caso, albero incluso. E puntualmente John riprometteva a se stesso di rifiutare la gentile offerta. Non gliene importava poi molto del Natale e se fosse stato per lui non avrebbe fatto neppure l’albero, ma si ritrovava ad assecondarla più che altro per non indispettirla; un prezzo d'affitto così stracciato gli avrebbe sempre fatto comodo.  
  
  
Insomma era una bella casa, riconobbe in quei frangenti con una punta d’orgoglio a pizzicargli il cuore, intanto che percorreva il vialetto d’ingesso precedendo uno Sherlock Holmes dal passo insicuro. Quella stessa mattina aveva spazzato il viale che dal cancello conduceva al giardino, sgombrandolo per bene di modo da camminarci agevolmente, ma l'intensificarsi del maltempo aveva fatto sì che un grosso strato di neve fresca lo ricoprisse quasi del tutto, rendendo vani i suoi sforzi. Quando finalmente riuscirono a ripararsi sotto al piccolo portico, ne fu quasi sollevato. Sebbene tentato, si guardò dal fissare troppo il suo nuovo coinquilino, l'aveva già fatto ampiamente negli ultimi giorni e voleva evitare di sbavare più del necessario. Pertanto, frugandosi nelle tasche con le dita intirizzite, andò alla ricerca delle chiavi.  
“Dopo di te” disse spalancando la pesante porta in legno scuro, appiattendosi contro lo stipite e facendogli cenno d’accomodarsi. Fu soltanto allora che si rese conto di quanto stava accadendo. Quando lo vide oltrepassare la soglia e scrollarsi la neve dal cappotto, realizzò con lucidità improvvisa che avrebbero trascorso la notte sotto lo stesso tetto e che sarebbero stati insieme anche per i giorni a venire. Dio, non riusciva a credere che fosse vero! Un nodo gli si strinse in gola al solo pensiero e il cuore prese a battere così alla svelta che pareva voler schizzare fuori dal petto. Di nuovo, però, reputò molto più saggio spegnere il cervello e non perdersi in simili riflessioni.  
  
  
L’interno del cottage era anche più suggestivo della facciata, ne manteneva lo stesso stile ma aveva dei tocchi di raffinatezza sparsi qua e là, impreziositi dalle decorazioni natalizie di Mrs Campbell. C’erano massicce travi a vista sul soffitto, un pavimento in legno di noce e un caminetto di pietra nel quale sfrigolavano poche braci rimaste accese anche dopo che era uscito di casa. Gli spazi non erano esageratamente ampi, ma l'atmosfera risultava calda e accogliente, in netto contrasto con la tormenta che si era alzata fuori dalla finestra. Due soffici poltrone imbottite erano posizionate proprio davanti al fuoco, una di esse era palesemente inutilizzata, mentre sul tavolo al centro del soggiorno una tazza quasi vuota attendeva di essere lavata e rimessa a posto da quella mattina a colazione.  
“Eccoci qui” esordì John, togliendosi giubbotto e guanti prima di ravvivarsi i capelli biondicci con mano appena tremante. Non era il freddo, a scuotergli ossa e carne. Oh, avrebbe tanto voluto dare la colpa al gelo per la sua mano malferma; era invece l’eccitazione, ad agitarlo. Si sentiva nervoso, come davanti a una prova importante che temeva di non poter fallire. Perché se la fortuna si era messa in moto per concedere a lui e Sherlock un po’ di tempo per stare insieme, ora toccava alla sua faccia tosta sfruttare al massimo quell'opportunità.  
  
“Grazie per avermi invitato qui, John. Sei stato davvero molto gentile.” A parlare fu Sherlock, il quale si decise a spezzare il silenzio imbarazzato che era sceso tra loro. Appena entrato si era guardato attorno con fare curioso, quasi si trovasse sulla scena di un crimine. Osservava ogni particolare, al punto che John ebbe la sensazione che da un momento all’altro avrebbe tirato fuori la lente d’ingrandimento per poter analizzare da vicino la sua intera vita. Infine, e soltanto dopo un lungo momento passato a guardarsi attorno, rivolse a lui ogni attenzione. Invero, quando quegli occhi incrociarono i suoi, John sentì un qualcosa vibrargli dentro lo stomaco.  
“Era il minimo che potessi fare, i figli di Thompson sono terribili!” scherzò, nel tentativo d’alleggerire una tensione che diventava invece sempre più palpabile.  
“Allora mi hai davvero salvato” rise Sherlock, divertito. “No, davvero: grazie. Non so se avrei retto le chiacchiere di Thompson ancora a lungo. Per ripagarti della gentilezza eviterò di fare quello che faccio di solito con la gente, sì insomma… lo sai, no?”  
“E cosa sarebbe, a parte darle dell’idiota e calcolare il suo tasso alcolemico?”  
“Intendo il dedurre la tua vita, le persone lo detestano. Mi sono beccato più pugni in faccia in questo modo che in anni, facendo il mio lavoro di consulente investigativo.”  
“Non c’è poi molto altro da dedurre nel mio caso, hai già riassunto tutto alla perfezione” disse John, con fare mesto. La sua esistenza era in effetti piuttosto noiosa, niente che un consulente investigativo di Londra al pari di Sherlock Holmes potesse trovare anche solo lontanamente interessante. Per questo tanta curiosità lo aveva stupito.  
“Mancava una parte importante però.”  
“Mh, immagino tu sappia anche quello, no?” chiese come se non aspettasse altro che di sentirselo dire. Voleva che Sherlock conoscesse anche quell’aspetto del suo passato, così come lui desiderava mettersi in mostra indovinandolo. Ormai era chiaro che avesse una tendenza a pavoneggiarsi e, da certi discorsi che faceva, era piuttosto ovvio che gli fosse capitato spesso di non venire apprezzato. John poteva anche capire chi, invece di un sorriso, gli aveva mollato uno o due pugni sul naso; era stato irritante sentirsi dare dell’idiota ed era anche vagamente inquietante il fatto che Sherlock volesse analizzarlo come si analizza un campione al microscopio.  
  
  
“Non che sia poi così difficile da comprendere, John” mormorò Sherlock, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Si era tolto i guanti, infilandoseli maldestramente nelle tasche del cappotto. Sembrava ancora infreddolito e tentava di scaldarsi le mani alitandoci sopra e sfregando l’una sull’altra senza però grandi risultati. “Per le due settimane che sono stato qui mi sono ossessivamente chiesto come mai un ex medico militare in pensione, drogato di adrenalina, sia finito a fare il dottore di campagna in mezzo alle lande scozzesi. Ora che vedo casa tua, però, tutti i pezzi del puzzle sono andati al loro posto.”  
“Eppure lei non è mai stata qui. Da cosa l’hai dedotto?” chiese John, stupito. Come cavolo aveva fatto a capirlo? Non parlava mai di Mary, di certo non ne aveva parlato a Sherlock Holmes, e a ben poche persone aveva confessato la vera ragione per cui era finito in Scozia. La povera Mrs Dorothy, il cui corpo senza vita giaceva ora su un tavolo di metallo, era una di quelle. Ma nessun altro sapeva di sua moglie, né di come John fosse caduto in quel baratro oscuro dopo la sua morte. E ora un fighetto londinese dava prova di conoscere di lui molte più cose di quante tutti gli abitanti di Dingwall avrebbero mai potuto sapere.  
“Dalla tua barba.”  
“La barba?” replicò John, senza capire.  
“Oh, sì. Non sei un tipo da barba, mai stato. La tua formazione militare d’altra parte imponeva un aspetto curato, capelli corti, rasatura giornaliera… Lei però doveva amarla molto, giusto? Doveva averti anche detto che la barba ti donava. Come so che sei stato sposato? Un uomo come te, un uomo d’azione, non viene in mezzo al nulla di punto in bianco senza che un qualche evento abbia scatenato in lui il bisogno di trasferirsi. Un uomo come te, se reduce da una guerra, rimane a Londra e cerca un campo di battaglia. Quindi se sei venuto fin qui dev’essere stato per un lutto. Hai perduto qualcuno di caro, per l'appunto, ma chi? Tuo fratello? No, direi che non siete in buoni rapporti, probabilmente perché lui è un alcolista e la situazione è peggiorata da che ha divorziato da sua moglie, anche se è lui che ha lasciato lei. Un padre, quindi, o una madre. Già, ma quando muore un genitore non si tende a cambiare vita in maniera così radicale, quindi è più probabile una moglie, specie se si considera il segno della fede all’anulare. Non la porti più da tempo, ma di tanto in tanto la rimetti e ne è rimasta l’impronta. Quindi sei venuto qui a fare il dottore, in un cottage da rivista di design, a farti decorare la casa per Natale dalla tua affittuaria perché a te non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di farlo. Hai lasciato crescere la barba in ricordo di tua moglie e tieni questa casa come se non fosse davvero tua. Quindi sì, John, la tua barba, così come questa stupenda villetta, dice molto di chi sei stato e di chi sei ora. La vera domanda è: chi vorrai essere in futuro?”  
  
  
Aveva parlato velocemente, Sherlock Holmes. Senza mai mangiarsi le parole, al contrario snocciolandole come fiocchi di neve in una tempesta. Per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto lo sguardo fermo, puntato nei suoi occhi, come se in qualche maniera lo stesse sfidando a sostenere il contrario. Ora invece teneva gli occhi fissi a terra, pentito. Quasi temesse una brutta reazione. D’un tratto si ricordò delle parole che aveva pronunciato appena entrato: un pugno in faccia era quanto riceveva di solito in risposta. Dolcemente John gli sorrise, trattenendo a fatica l’impulso di accarezzargli una guancia. Il medico iniziava a percepire che oltre allo strato superficiale mostrato da Sherlock, fatto di freddezza e di quel modo di comportarsi vagamente da stronzo, c’era ben altro. Non poteva dirsene sicuro, ma se ne convinceva sempre più a ogni secondo passato in sua compagnia. C’erano certi sorrisi che sapevano di dolcezza e timidezza, sorrisi che aveva iniziato a cogliere distintamente nonostante fossero effimeri quanto il bagliore di una stella cadente. Si era ritrovato piuttosto spesso con un sorriso da idiota stampato sulla faccia, anzi, sicuramente aveva riso molto più in quelle ultime due settime che in cinque anni di vita a Dingwall e, suo malgrado, si ritrovava a sorridere anche adesso.  
“Già. Tutto corretto non c’è che dire, tranne per il fatto che ho una sorella, non un fratello.”  
“Una sorella!” esclamò, irritato, battendo un piede a terra in un gesto di stizza “c’è sempre qualcosa che mi sfugge.”  
“Ora dammi quel cappotto, è bagnato fradicio. E immagino vorrai farti un bagno e cambiarti” disse John, invitandolo a dargli la giacca e a prendere le sue valigie per portarle nella stanza degli ospiti.  
“Sì, un bagno mi ci vorrebbe davvero.”  
“Andiamo, ti accompagno di sopra.”  
  
  
John decise che era più saggio non indugiare troppo in certi pensieri, Sherlock gli piaceva e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per farlo sentire a proprio agio. Il conquistarlo sarebbe potuta essere una piacevole conseguenza, ma non avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco riguardo al riuscire per davvero a far accadere qualcosa tra loro. Sherlock era bellissimo e intelligente, un pazzo scriteriato in effetti, e averlo accanto era come vivere in pianta stabile su una giostra dove, a ogni curva, t’imbattevi nel giro della morte. Non faceva che domandarsi come potesse, un uomo simile, essere attratto da un misero e banale dottore di campagna. Era così assurdo sperare d’avere una qualche possibilità? Certamente poteva impegnarsi a fare gli onori di casa come un perfetto gentiluomo, iniziando da quel bagno caldo che per un detective infreddolito come lui doveva essere la cosa migliore. Le sue eleganti scarpe da città, infatti, erano inzaccherate di fango e ai pantaloni di sartoria non era toccata una sorte migliore.  
  
  
Dal corridoio del piano superiore si aprivano due grandi stanze e un bagno, nonché un piccolo locale che John aveva adibito a studio, ma che in effetti non aveva mai utilizzato. E non aveva mai usato neppure la camera per gli ospiti, perché in cinque anni non aveva ricevuto nessuno che fosse rimasto a dormire. La teneva comunque pulita, sebbene non si fosse una sola volta preoccupato di sistemare il letto, lasciando scoperto il materasso immacolato. Sherlock ad ogni modo non aggiunse una parola a tante cortesie, mormorò soltanto un timido “grazie” dopo che John ebbe richiuso la porta del bagno alle sue spalle. Si era premurato di mostrargli dove teneva i sali profumati e come mettere in funzione l’idromassaggio, e gli aveva anche proposto di accendere una candela o due, di quelle profumate che teneva per serate speciali che, però, non si erano mai verificate. E ora, mentre camminava lungo il corridoio tenendo tra le mani lenzuola e coperte per il nuovo arrivato, oltre che una pila di asciugamani puliti, non riusciva a smettere di pensare al fatto che Sherlock Holmes fosse nudo dentro la sua stanza da bagno. Chissà com’era senza vestiti... John iniziò a fantasticare a occhi aperti, rallentando il passo e indugiando qualche minuto in corridoio. La sua pelle era chiara e setosa anche sotto la camicia? Il suo corpo era davvero così spigoloso o sotto la stoffa si nascondeva un fisico asciutto ma sinuoso? Di certo aveva un culo da favola, tanto per saltare i formalismi. John lo aveva notato in più di un'occasione e adesso avrebbe potuto spiarlo sul serio, se solo avesse osato. In fondo era proprio lì, a un passo da lui, oltre una porta che – cavolo! – non era stata chiusa nemmeno bene. Stava giusto per bussare quando il suo sguardo si mosse da solo, intrufolandosi nella fessura da cui si vedeva distintamente l'interno della piccola stanza. Sherlock se ne stava in piedi accanto alla vasca, nudo e bellissimo. Aveva gettato anche l’ultimo vestito a terra e ora saggiava la temperatura dell’acqua con la punta delle dita. Eccolo lì, pensò John, quel culo da favola. Dio, era così perfetto! E ora, per tentare di dissuadersi, non poteva più nemmeno immaginarsi che fosse coperto di verruche o che quel corpo fosse bruttissimo, perché gli stava proprio davanti agli occhi, in tutta la sua sensuale perfezione. Il fisico di Sherlock era asciutto e proporzionato, atletico ma sottile allo stesso tempo. La pelle era chiarissima e glabra, spruzzata di piccoli nei solitari qua e là. Oh, avrebbe accarezzato volentieri quella schiena, per poi schiaffeggiare sonoramente il suo sedere stupendo... Ciò nonostante, sul momento, decise di non assecondare quell'impulso totalmente fuori luogo, così come ignorò il senso di colpa per essersi comportato alla stregua di un maniaco. Si limitò a bussare, attendendo il permesso di entrare.  
“Avanti” lo sentì dire con voce profonda, poi si decise ad aprire la porta.  
  
  
Erano anni che John Watson non faceva l’amore con qualcuno e sembravano addirittura passati secoli da che l'aveva desiderato seriamente. Di certo nessuno l'aveva più scombussolato come aveva fatto Mary, con quella sua aria sbarazzina e vagamente impertinente, col suo saper anche essere dolce e comprensiva, romantica all'occorrenza. Il suo corpo era morbido e accogliente, come un maglione di lana in una notte d'inverno e per anni John era stato sicuro che gli calzasse alla perfezione, tanto da convincersi che, dopo la sua morte, non avrebbe più trovato nessuno che potesse attrarlo tanto quanto riusciva a fare lei con un semplice sguardo. Eppure adesso, in quella burrascosa sera di dicembre, quando era entrato in bagno e una nuvola di vapore profumato lo aveva avvolto, la visione di Sherlock immerso nella vasca e coperto di schiuma fino al collo gli aveva fatto provare un mix di sensazioni travolgenti che credeva d'aver dimenticato.  
“Ecco, puoi usare questi” disse appoggiando le morbide spugne accanto al lavandino, cercando di apparire disinvolto e ignorando strenuamente d’avere ancora l'immagine del suo corpo nudo nel cervello. “Le lenzuola te le lascio sul letto, okay?” Di nuovo Sherlock biascicò un grazie, affondando al contempo ancor di più nella schiuma, nascondendoci quello che John avrebbe potuto giurare fosse un sorriso. Uno di quelli effimeri e meravigliosi, che non gli sfuggivano mai, così come quel rossore che gli stava colorando gli zigomi, rendendolo ancor più delizioso.  
“Bene, allora, se non hai bisogno di nient'altro vado a preparare la cena.”  
“No, niente. Grazie” lo sentì sussurrare prima di vederlo scivolare sotto il pelo dell’acqua e sparire dalla sua vista. Fu a quel punto che decise di lasciarlo alla sua intimità, per quanto desiderasse con tutto se stesso immergersi con lui tra le bolle. John sapeva che la sola cosa giusta da fare in quel momento era scendere di sotto e preparare un qualcosa di decente da mettere sotto i denti.  
  
  
John Watson era una buona forchetta, amava il buon cibo ma non era mai stato un grande cuoco. Durante gli anni dell'esercito aveva imparato a mettere del riso a bollire e a versarci dentro una scatoletta di tonno o di carne in gelatina, ma nel periodo trascorso a Dingwall, un po' per noia e un po' per necessità, si era spesso dilettato ai fornelli, seguendo le ricette del pesante libro che Mrs Campbell aveva lasciato in cucina per eventuali affittuari inesperti, temendo forse che avrebbero potuto dar fuoco alla casa senza un adeguato manuale d'istruzioni. Dopo i primi imbarazzanti tentativi di produrre un qualcosa di commestibile, John aveva iniziato seriamente a creare e sperimentare, talvolta con ottimi risultati, talvolta ritrovandosi costretto a usare la cena per concimare il giardino. Quella sera, fortunatamente, pur distratto dal ricordo della schiena bianca di Sherlock, delle sue scapole sporgenti e della linea morbida dei suoi fianchi, era riuscito a cucinare qualcosa che non sarebbe stato costretto a gettare nelle aiuole del vialetto.  
  
  
Quando Sherlock scese di sotto, indossava dei pantaloni scuri di un altro completo, quasi del tutto identico allo stesso inzaccherato che si era levato poco prima e che John – per sbaglio, s’intende! – aveva visto finire sul pavimento del bagno. Sopra portava una vestaglia beige lasciata aperta, grazie alla quale si poteva scorgere nitidamente una camicia viola tenuta slacciata all’altezza del collo. Vederlo scendere le scale fece al dottore un certo effetto: tra i ricci ballerini e i lembi della cinta che svolazzavano dietro di lui a ogni passo, gli parve quasi un modello durante una sfilata d’alta moda. A John venne da ridere, perché nessuno a Dingwall avrebbe avuto il coraggio di girare per casa agghindato in quel modo, sia perché faceva un freddo boia nonostante il riscaldamento, sia perché l'eleganza non era contemplata in un posto del genere. Si guardò il petto e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi fuori luogo, con quel maglione di lana leggermente infeltrito e la camicia a quadri allacciata fino all'ultimo bottone pareva un taglialegna di ritorno da una giornata trascorsa tra i boschi. Pazienza, si disse, l'indomani avrebbe frugato più a fondo nell'armadio recuperando un qualche abito che, a Dingwall, sarebbe stato considerato _‘della festa’_. Nel frattempo poteva fare di tutto per farlo sentire bene e una cena povera, ma sostanziosa, era quanto ci voleva contro quel freddo pungente.  
  
  
“Fame?” domandò sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore.  
“Se dico di no è una di quelle cose che sembrano da persone maleducate, vero?” domandò Sherlock in risposta; si stava guardando attorno proprio come aveva fatto qualche ora prima, appena entrato in casa, soltanto che questa volta si era fatto avanti curiosando qua e là sulla tavola già pronta. John l'aveva apparecchiata col servizio migliore trovato nella credenza, spolverando anche un paio di calici e recuperando dalla cantina una bottiglia di buon vino rosso. Non ne capiva poi molto di vini, lui andava forte su Whisky e Scotch dei quali era un vero intenditore, ma per quello che aveva preparato aveva supposto che andasse bene un rosso francese e stando allo sguardo compiaciuto di Sherlock, la scelta doveva esser piaciuta anche a lui. Forse aveva un po’ meno voglia di mangiare, almeno stando all’espressione non propriamente convinta che aveva dedicato alla pentola ancora sui fornelli. Adesso che ci pensava in ben due settimane non lo aveva mai visto sedersi a tavola e mangiare correttamente. Neppure lo aveva sentito lamentarsi per la fame o la sete, anzi a un certo momento aveva addirittura creduto che non si nutrisse che di aria. Salvo poi sentigli pronunciare, un martedì verso mezzogiorno, la fatidica frase: “la digestione mi rallenta, John” che mise fine a ogni dubbio. Chiaramente mangiava poco, il fisico asciutto d’altronde non lasciava spazio a ulteriori teorie, e John lo conosceva piuttosto bene dato che vi aveva dedicato un’eloquente occhiata, poco prima in bagno.  
  
  
“Se dici di no potresti spezzarmi il cuore. Sono un asso a preparare l’Hotch Potch e non puoi rifiutarti di assaggiare un tipico piatto scozzese” disse, spezzando il silenzio intanto che si preparava a servirglielo.  
“Non sia mai che io rifiuti un Hoc Pot, qualunque cosa sia.”  
“Oh, finalmente qualcosa che non sai!” esclamò, felice di averlo preso in contropiede per la prima volta da che lo aveva incontrato. Certo era soltanto una nozione culinaria, ma la portò a casa come una piccola vittoria. Non era facile trovare un genio impreparato.  
“Anche se lo avessi saputo l’avrei cancellato, il mio hard disk contiene solo informazioni che sono strettamente utili al mio lavoro: la gente si riempie la testa di così tante sciocchezze…” mormorò, agitando la mano in aria e lasciando la frase in sospeso, come se fosse ovvio il fatto che John avrebbe potuto completarla da sé. Non lo era affatto, nulla lo era da che lo aveva conosciuto, ma preferì non dirglielo. Non aveva idea di quali stupidaggini riempissero la testa delle persone, ma immaginò che per Sherlock Holmes fosse sottinteso anche quello. Aveva un hard disk al posto del cervello, gli aveva sentito dire anche questo poco prima che raccontasse di un certo Palazzo Mentale, una tecnica mnemonica, aveva intuito John, grazie alla quale conservava ricordi e informazioni. Palazzo che, chiaramente, non era pieno di “sciocchezze”. Si domandò cosa fossero le “sciocchezze” per un uomo del genere, ma preferì soprassedere.  
“Certo, come ho fatto a non pensarci da solo?” replicò, con fare sarcastico, “dai, ora siediti e mangia.”  
“Cosa sarebbe comunque? Giusto per capire di che morte devo morire.”  
“È solo una zuppa. Niente di così letale, te lo assicuro. Non voglio certo farti fuori!”  
  
  
Effettivamente non si trattava di un piatto complicato, ma di un semplice brodo di verdure e carne d’agnello che andava molto in voga da quelle parti, in quanto particolarmente sostanzioso e adatto ai climi rigidi della Scozia. John era anche sicuro di prepararlo discretamente e se lo ripeté mentalmente versandone un paio di mestolate dentro a una preziosa zuppiera in ceramica.  
“Ci mancherebbe, Watson, finiresti in prigione e non avresti più nemmeno Sherlock Holmes per tirarti fuori dai guai.”  
“Dio non sia mai!” esclamò ridendo appena pur senza darlo troppo a vedere. “A proposito, come ti ha scovato Thompson? Vi conoscevate già?”  
“Tramite Lestrade” lo vide annuire mentre prendeva posto a capotavola “è un incompetente Detective Ispettore di New Scotland Yard che quando è in difficoltà, praticamente sempre, mi lascia ficcanasare sulle scene del crimine. Senza di me sarebbe perduto e ogni tanto succede che, quando c’è un caso interessante fuori Londra, mi segnali alla polizia locale. Thompson brancolava nel buio, in effetti sarebbe perfetto a Scotland Yard, perciò eccomi qui” aggiunse infine, guardando John che gli riempiva il piatto di minestra.  
“Quindi è questo che fai a Londra?” chiese, incuriosito e in buona parte divertito da quella risposta. “Svolgi il lavoro che dovrebbero fare gli altri? E per il resto? Come passi il tempo quando non lavori?”  
“Quando non lavoro sparo ai muri, principalmente. La noia è la mia peggior nemica, John. Ma per fortuna i casi da risolvere non mancano: quando non è Scotland Yard ad avere bisogno di me, o mio fratello, ho dei clienti miei. Non tutti sono interessanti, ma meglio di niente. E poi mangio gratis ovunque a Londra, dato che non esiste ristoratore che non mi debba un favore. Si può dire che sia abbastanza famoso, in effetti.”  
“Oh, fantastico!” esclamò, estasiato, azzardandosi poi a introdurre un certo argomento che gli premeva sulla punta della lingua e che poco aveva a che fare col suo lavoro. Era sposato? Fidanzato? E preferiva le donne o gli uomini? Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto avere le sue stesse capacità deduttive!  
“Quindi tu vivi da solo” affermò, non poi così ben deciso, nascondendo il volto dietro a un calice di vino rosso “non hai – che so – un coinquilino... una fidanzata?”  
“Fidanzata?” replicò Sherlock quasi sputando la minestra, soffocando a fatica una grassa risata “no, le donne non sono decisamente la mia area di competenza.”  
“Ah, okay, certo. Un fidanzato allora?”  
“No, non ho un fidanzato.”  
  
  
Era libero, quindi. Libero come lui. Libero come l’aria. Libero come chi non deve per forza buttarsi fra le sue braccia, pensò in un moto di tristezza. Il fatto che fosse single non significava niente.  
“Io non piaccio granché alla gente, John” ammise Sherlock poco più tardi, rigirando il cucchiaio che teneva tra le mani nel piatto ancora pieno di zuppa.  
“E la gente piace a te?” gli chiese, sentendo il solito pizzicorino alla base del collo. Lo stesso di quando avevano flirtato la prima volta sulla scena del crimine.  
“No, decisamente no.”  
“Mh. E la zuppa? Almeno quella ti piace?”  
“La zuppa?” replicò Sherlock, stupito. “Beh, la zuppa è buona sì, ma la gente non è una zuppa scozzese. Se lo fosse tutti i miei problemi sarebbero finiti e forse io farei il cuoco!”  
“Ma non ti piace davvero nessuno?” si azzardò a insistere, forse carico di un coraggio incosciente, ridendo appena dietro il cucchiaio da minestra che teneva in mano. “Non so, tuo fratello? Ci sarà pure un’eccezione che conferma la regola, no?”  
“Mio fratello?” replicò con aria quasi infastidita, oltre che sconvolta. “Se lo avessi conosciuto non mi avresti fatto questa domanda, credimi. Mycroft è la persona che mi piace di meno nel lungo elenco di persone detestabili che ho conosciuto in tutta la vita, elenco alla cui sommità c’è mia madre per altro. Mi piace Mrs Hudson, però, la mia padrona di casa. Ha la pessima abitudine di spolverare il mio appartamento, ma il suo servizio da tè appare tutte le mattine nella mia cucina, quindi posso dire che lei e il suo servizio da tè mi piacciano abbastanza. Beh, mi piaceva un cane una volta, Redbeard, era un meraviglioso setter irlandese, ma oltre a loro credo che l’elenco sia finito. Se vuoi sapere se mi piaci tu, però, perché non me lo chiedi e basta?”  
“Cosa? N-no… stavo solo… cercavo di conoscerti un po’ meglio, tutto qui” balbettò, imbarazzato. Cristo! Imprecò, fra sé maledicendosi. Ma come gli era venuto in mente di chiedergliel0? In effetti, a pensarci, lo aveva praticamente interrogato, come un poliziotto che torchia un criminale qualsiasi. E ovviamente, perché sempre un genio era, Sherlock aveva capito tutto. Dio, che figura di merda!  
“Peccato tu non me l’abbia chiesto” ribatté invece interrompendo il suo maledirsi e cogliendolo di sorpresa, “ti avrei detto che sei la cosa migliore di questo posto. Dopo quel serial killer ti considero la persona più interessante della Scozia, anzi della Gran Bretagna.”  
“Mi prendi in giro?” replicò quasi strozzandosi col vino. Stava già al terzo bicchiere, esagerando di proposito per non dare troppo a vedere l'imbarazzo e il nervosismo. Avrebbe sempre potuto incolpare l'alcol, per il rossore sulle guance o il tremore nella voce, dissimulando facilmente la vergogna d’essersi fatto beccare a provarci spudoratamente.  
“Se volessi prenderti in giro ti avrei detto che non ho mai mangiato così bene in vita mia” annuì, asciutto e appena un poco sarcastico. “Certo, un medico militare in pensione con una passione per la vita avventurosa, discretamente intelligente, con ottimi riflessi e che riesce a non dire troppe idiozie tutte insieme, non è quanto mi aspetto di trovare a Dingwall. Qua il massimo dell’avventura che sarà mai? La moria delle pecore del ’72? Andiamo, John, non sei fatto per questo posto e trovarti qui è stata la cosa più interessante di tutte, dopo il serial killer ovviamente.”  
“Ovviamente” replicò John, ironico “non potrei mai vincere contro un serial killer. Mi dispiace.”  
“Non prendertela, è che nessuno potrebbe mai” gli spiegò finendo portandosi alla bocca un’altra generosa cucchiaiata di zuppa. “Vedi, i serial killer sono imprevedibili. Pur avendo loro dei rituali ben precisi non sai mai quale sarà la loro prossima mossa, eppure uccidono sempre nello stesso modo e vogliono essere catturati. Quale assassino vorrebbe una cosa simile? Per me sono molto affascinanti. Un serial killer è come un parco giochi per il mio cervello. Tu invece sei abbastanza prevedibile, per quanto interessante.”  
“Prevedibile” ripeté John, annuendo con fare mesto. Ovviamente lo era, certo, perché negarlo? Sperava davvero di affascinare un cervello come quello di Sherlock Holmes? Non sarebbe mai riuscito in una simile impresa. “Ma sì, forse hai ragione. Quindi suppongo che il mio invito a stare qui non ti abbia minimamente sorpreso.”  
“Diciamo che ci speravo” ammise Sherlock con un candore disarmante, facendogli sussultare il cuore una volta o due. Cielo, stare con lui era davvero come andare sulle giostre! Non rispondeva mai quello che ci si sarebbe aspettati, era imprevedibile, affascinante, bellissimo e divertente, sebbene in una maniera macabra e tutta sua che lo rendeva unico.  
“Trascorrere il Natale con te, John, è mille volte meglio che con Thompson.”  
“Beh, grazie! E se devo essere sincero speravo che dicessi di sì.”  
“Quindi ci speravamo entrambi, perfetto” borbottò annuendo, intanto che svuotava il bicchiere del vino rimasto. Aveva anche ripulito il piatto da ogni traccia di zuppa, notò John con un pizzico di orgoglio, “e ora siamo entrambi qui. Meglio che soli, giusto?”  
“Giusto, meglio che soli. Il Natale a Dingwall è già abbastanza deprimente, no? A proposito, un paziente mi ha regalato una bottiglia di Scotch che da solo non avrei mai stappato. Ti andrebbe un bicchiere?”  
“Stavo giusto per chiederti se avessi qualcosa di forte da parte, direi che è il momento di bere qualcosa con un tasso alcolico più elevato, non trovi?” gli domandò Sherlock, tenendogli la mano e invitandolo a seguirlo in soggiorno, quasi fosse lui il padrone di casa. John annuì con convinzione.  
“Dio, sì! Vieni, sediamoci davanti al camino. Da queste parti lo Scotch va gustato stando comodi.”  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes non era uomo da far troppi complimenti, poche ore in quella casa e si comportava come se fosse sua da sempre, quasi vivessero insieme dalla notte dei tempi e non da un paio d’ore soltanto. La tempesta ancora imperversava fuori dalla finestra, al punto che l’indomani John avrebbe dovuto spalare per delle ore, se ci fosse stato bisogno di uscire di casa per fare un po’ di spesa, ma in quei frangenti non volle pensarci. E intanto che si decideva a riattizzare il fuoco nel camino per scaldare entrambi, il detective aveva preso posto sulla poltrona che non veniva mai utilizzata, come se fosse sempre stata la sua anche negli ultimi cinque anni. Piedi scalzi, capo abbandonato sui cuscini, e un bicchiere di Scotch tenuto ben saldo in una mano. Era stato allora che aveva iniziato a raccontare dei mille e più casi seguiti a Londra, dei più bizzarri, dei più pericolosi. E John aveva ascoltato ogni parola, in religioso e ammirato silenzio. E mentre lui parlava per ore e ore di quegli omicidi intricati, John si ritrovò estasiato dalla passione di cui ogni suo concetto era intriso, rendendosi conto che quella era la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, che si sentiva felice.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di MissAdle221r: Ecco qui il secondo capitolo! La trama si fa più interessante e John è proprio cotto a puntino, altro che la zuppa! Ruolare il dialogo finale è stato divertentissimo, forse è il mio preferito di tutta la storia. Spero che piaccia anche a voi e che il capitolo in generale sia stato di vostro gradimento. Grazie per aver letto fin qui, per aver inserito la storia in una categoria e per le recensioni. Anche se non rispondo personalmente sappiate che apprezzo tantissimo il vostro supporto! A presto!  
> MissAdler
> 
> Note di TheAbominableWriter: Anzitutto ringrazio le persone che hanno letto il primo capitolo, spero che anche questo vi sia piaciuto. Il dialogo, per me che ruolo Sherlock, è stato piuttosto difficile da scrivere. Ho dovuto improvvisare le deduzioni, che sono state scritte tutte di getto così come le avete lette. Però devo dire che è stato anche divertente mettere in difficoltà MissAdler, a un certo punto credo mi abbia anche maledetto!  
> Ricordo che l'aggiornamento avverrà soltanto di sabato e che i capitoli in totale sono cinque.


	3. Terza parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Natale si avvicina e tra le provviste da fare per il cenone e i pazienti che chiedono del dottor Watson, John è oberato di lavoro. Nonostante il daffare, trova però del tempo per rimuginare su quanto prova per Sherlock, il suo nuovo e pazzo coinquilino che gli ha radicalmente cambiato la vita e fatto perdere la testa: La notte di Natale però tutto cambia.

Quella notte John non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Restò disteso sul letto a faccia in su, fissando il soffitto e pensando a lui, al suo corpo nudo, a quel sorriso sornione mentre sorseggiava lo Scotch sprofondato fra i cuscini, il calore del fuoco a imporporargli le guance, le parole a filare una dopo l’altra con una velocità disarmante, a tessere la trama avventurosa e appassionante di una vita che John aveva appena sfiorato. Ripercorse mentalmente quelle due settimane durante le quali era stato al suo fianco a seguire il caso e che avevano condotto la sua mente lontano, a quella che sarebbe potuta essere una quotidianità al fianco di Sherlock Holmes. E se le sue giornate fossero state sempre così? Non sarebbe potuto essere ben più felice? Pazienti al mattino e la sera un omicidio da risolvere, lui e Holmes per le strade di Londra, insieme, ubriachi di adrenalina. Sarebbe stato bellissimo, pensò sedando al contempo un moto di tristezza. Non sarebbe mai potuto accadere. Sherlock non aveva certo intenzione di restare a Dingwall, quello era stato l’unico caso di omicidio degli ultimi duecento anni. Cosa mai avrebbe avuto da fare un uomo attivo come lui in un posto del genere? Eppure…

_“Sei la cosa migliore di questo posto.”_

John non lo credeva affatto, al contrario la cosa migliore di Dingwall era il fatto che ora ci si trovasse Sherlock, sebbene ancora per poco tempo. Eppure aveva detto proprio così, facendo impazzire i pensieri di John, che ora continuava a chiedersi se volesse dire ciò che sperava o se fosse solo una constatazione innocente, un complimento gentile e privo di malizia. Già, ma allora che diavolo doveva significare che le fidanzate non erano la sua area di competenza? La risposta aveva provato a darsela, ovviamente, vagliando ogni minima possibilità. Sherlock era certamente gay. O almeno, di questo era stato convinto sino alle tre del mattino. Poi ogni sua sicurezza aveva preso a vacillare e John aveva iniziato a ripetersi che in fondo poteva anche non essere interessato al sesso, o magari si trattava più banalmente di un etero insicuro. Qualunque fosse la verità, qualsiasi cosa passasse per quella mente geniale, John Watson non trovò la riposta, non quella notte, sebbene fosse andato avanti a rimuginare per delle ore. Un dubbio aveva tirato l'altro, senza che nessuna ipotetica soluzione riuscisse a dissipare anche solo un paio di dilemmi. E quando a un certo momento iniziò ad albeggiare e la sua stanza da letto venne inondata di una luce rosa e opaca, che caratterizzava le gelide aurore scozzesi e che ora filtrava debolmente dai battenti di legno oltre le tende non tirate, comprese di aver trascorso una notte intera a pensare a Sherlock Holmes.

I tre giorni successivi sembrarono quasi surreali, con John che faceva di tutto per coccolare il suo ospite ma che, ben presto, si rese conto di non considerarlo affatto tale. Sherlock riempiva quella casa di un qualcosa che gli sembrava più familiare del suo stesso odore. Sembrava ci fosse sempre stato, che da anni girovagasse in vestaglia e piedi nudi per il suo soggiorno, proclamando di annoiarsi. Era come se si conoscessero da tutta una vita. Per tanti versi non avevano bisogno nemmeno di parlare, di spiegarsi, di chiedere. Erano incomprensibilmente sincronizzati. Sherlock sembrava sapere esattamente quali erano le sue routine e vi si adattava senza sconvolgerle mentre John, da parte sua, iniziava a sentirsi sorprendentemente a proprio agio, nonostante le farfalle che spesso e volentieri gli mettevano lo stomaco sottosopra. Anche se, a dirla tutta, condividere una casa con l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo era tutto tranne che facile.

Anzitutto ci sarebbe stato da dire che c’erano svariati aspetti insoliti nel vivere con un genio, soprattutto perché John non aveva mai convissuto con un qualcuno di così spropositatamente intelligente. Certo, Mary era una donna brillante e affatto stupida e i suoi genitori e sua sorella Harriet non erano poi così malaccio sotto questo punto di vista, ma Sherlock era di un altro pianeta. Non si trattava solo dei discorsi che faceva, mai banali, il più delle volte alle otto del mattino quando a nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di discutere di cadaveri. Non era per le disquisizioni a metà tra chimica e filosofia, per le nozioni di musica né per il fatto che, a quanto pareva, era anche un musicista: un violinista, per la precisione. Non era per il chiacchiericcio incessante, non per la passione che metteva nei suoi racconti d’avventura e nemmeno per le deduzioni geniali o per le stramberie del suo carattere. Era per lui. Sherlock Holmes era così perfetto nel suo non esserlo affatto, da sconvolgere John in ogni più piccola pazzia che gli sentiva proclamare. Di quelle, poi, ce n’erano state parecchie. Lo aveva quasi insultato, un pomeriggio, perché a quanto pareva avrebbe dovuto possedere una pistola da prestargli, cosicché avrebbe potuto bucherellare il muro del salotto per ammazzare la noia. Un altro giorno, intanto che John spalava il vialetto d’ingresso con la speranza di riuscire a raggiungere Tesco prima di sera, lo aveva sentito urlare in maniera spropositata un “Jawn” sorprendentemente acuto che lo aveva addirittura fatto spaventare. Senza pensarci un secondo si era ritrovato a gettare via la pala e, rischiando di scivolare sul ghiaccio, era corso dentro per sentirsi domandare candidamente di passargli una penna che per altro stava a meno di un metro da lui. Quel giorno aveva seriamente sfiorato l’idea prenderlo a pugni, quello successivo invece aveva rischiato ben altro.

Quel mattino, John si era ritrovato con decine di chiamate dai propri pazienti che richiedevano una sua visita. Col freddo e la neve molti anziani erano rimasti bloccati in casa e, tra influenze stagionali, cadute sul ghiaccio e un senso di solitudine diffuso, si era ritrovato con una giornata piena d’impegni. Aveva bussato alla porta di Sherlock appena prima delle otto, dicendogli che stava per andare al lavoro e che avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi se voleva la colazione. Poi era sceso al piano di sotto, convinto che, a quel punto, lo avrebbe rivisto soltanto per l'ora di cena. Ma aveva fatto appena in tempo a mettere il bollitore sul fuoco che aveva udito il suo passo leggero sulle scale. Quando si era voltato per salutarlo col consueto cordiale sorriso e se l’era ritrovato nudo, perché Sherlock dormiva nudo – altro dettaglio scoperto per purissimo caso, un paio di notti prima – avvolto soltanto da un lenzuolo che non copriva poi molto, aveva imprecato lasciando quasi cadere una tazza a terra. C’era Sherlock Holmes senza vestiti nella sua cucina, lui e le sue gambe infinite, le chiappe da urlo, il torace perfetto, quella pelle candida come porcellana e i boccoli scuri che ricadevano su zigomi arrossati. Sherlock, nudo, alle otto del mattino che sbadigliava sonoramente e gli domandava: “Un Earl Grey, lasciato in infusione tre minuti con un goccio di latte e due cucchiaini di zucchero. E un croissant alla marmellata, grazie” con la stessa nonchalance con cui si ordina una colazione al bancone di un bar. Sherlock, che quel giorno aveva decisamente fatto pulizia dentro la mente confusa del povero dottor Watson. Gli piaceva sì, e voleva pure scoparselo… finché morte non ci separi? No, questo forse era troppo, ma Dio, avrebbe pagato oro per iniziare ogni giornata così per il resto della propria vita. Doveva riconoscerlo, Sherlock spesso e volentieri era un cinico bastardo, la maggior parte dei discorsi che faceva, a Dingwall così come a Londra – come ovunque, probabilmente – sarebbero risultati scandalosi, le sue abitudini ancora di più. Era completamente amorale e asociale, con quella punta di misantropia che lo rendeva il quadro imperfetto di un uomo che, no, non c’era da stupirsi se veniva insultato in ogni occasione. Eppure nell’intimità dei propri pensieri, John rideva. Era divertito e affascinato, sorpreso da quell’uomo così strano che sì, ormai poteva ammetterlo almeno a se stesso, riusciva a riempirgli l'esistenza come mai gli era successo prima. C'erano sempre stati dei vuoti nella sua vita, anche prima della morte di Mary, e ora quel detective londinese conosciuto da poco più d'un paio di settimane li stava colmando con la sua sola presenza. Era questo su cui continuava a rimuginare John, salvo poi non trovare mai una risposta convincente ai propri dubbi.

La mattina della vigilia era iniziata come tutte le altre, con Sherlock che piluccava una brioche avvolto nel solito lenzuolo sgualcito e John che sorseggiava un caffellatte fingendo che la cosa non lo turbasse minimamente. Una nevicata fitta e farinosa aveva imperversato a Dingwall tutta la notte e solo a metà mattina la tempesta sembrò calmarsi un poco, dando la possibilità ai due coinquilini di fare un salto da Tesco a compare i cosci di tacchino da cucinare al forno quella sera stessa. Era la prima volta che uscivano insieme, realizzò John con una punta d’eccitazione, anche se non si poteva propriamente considerare un appuntamento galante. In quei giorni di convivenza era sceso in paese solo un paio di volte e Sherlock si era ostinato a restare chiuso in casa, steso sul divano o a gambe incrociate su quella poltrona che ormai sembrava diventata inequivocabilmente sua.

“Non c'è nulla che sia di mio interesse, là fuori, John” aveva spiegato sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo, ciò nonostante la mattina del 24 dicembre, contro ogni sua aspettativa, si era offerto d’accompagnarlo.

A John era piaciuto camminare con lui per le strade di quella cittadina solitamente silenziosa e monotona, ma che ora sfavillava ovunque di lucine colorate, rami d'agrifoglio, ghirlande e candele profumate. Non era nemmeno l'ora di pranzo, ma il cielo era talmente bigio da far sembrare fosse già pomeriggio inoltrato. Ai lati della strada principale le vetrine dei negozi brillavano e risuonavano di motivetti natalizi, un allegro fermento giungeva dai gruppetti che si riunivano sotto ai lampioni già accesi e che ancora spettegolavano del brillante detective londinese che aveva fatto arrestare Irving Scott e che, adesso, viveva nella grande casa sul limitare del paese, presa in affitto dal dottor Watson.

“Quell’Irving sembrava una così brava persona” mormoravano intanto che alzavano curiosamente lo sguardo su di loro, che a passo svelto incedevano sul marciapiedi cosparso di sale, “ancora non ci credo! Grazie al cielo ci ha pensato quel detective inglese, solo a immaginare Scott ancora in circolazione mi vengono i brividi.”

“Ho sentito che quell’Holmes adesso vive a casa del dottore, in attesa che le strade tornino a essere agibili. Beh, io vi dico che questa tempesta è stata una manna dal cielo per quell’uomo! Era ora che il dottore avesse un po’ di compagnia, è sempre così solo, poverino…” Poi riabbassavano gli occhi e si scambiavano consigli segreti per preparare un tacchino ripieno senza eguali. Segreti che forse ai due uomini avrebbero fatto comodo, ma avvicinare quella gente voleva dire far incontrare Sherlock Holmes con dei paesani scozzesi, ed era sicuramente meglio evitarlo.

Dingwall, in quel periodo, risplendeva in un modo che a John ricordava i Natali vittoriani raffigurati sulle scatole in latta dei biscotti al burro. Da quelle parti era sempre così, doveva riconoscerlo, eppure quell'anno anche lui si sentiva fremere e gioire come un bambino che attendeva trepidante una qualche magia di mezzanotte, con Sherlock che gli passeggiava accanto avvolto nel suo lungo cappotto da città, i passi leggeri ed eleganti sul marciapiede spolverato di sale e neve sporca. Il cuore, mai così tanto leggero. Quando rincasarono, poco dopo l’una, avevano comprato provviste per un esercito, oltre a un altro paio di bottiglie di Scotch per festeggiare degnamente, con la speranza che non sarebbe stato necessario spalare nuovamente il vialetto per andare da Tesco nei giorni a venire. Il resto di quella giornata invece John lo trascorse ai fornelli, deciso a mettere in tavola la cena di Natale migliore di sempre. Il suo ospite si trastullò per un po' con un manuale di botanica trovato nella libreria in salotto, tra una sovrabbondanza di inutili romanzi, come li aveva definiti lui. Poi passò un buon paio d'ore a insultare la protagonista di una orrenda soap opera in tv, entrando in cucina di tanto in tanto per ribadire che l'unica soluzione plausibile al Cluedo della sera precedente doveva essere per forza il suicidio di Miss Scarlett. Per il resto si era lamentato a suon di sbuffi della neve che aveva ricominciato a cadere fuori dalla finestra, tanto fitta da rendere completamente inutile l'affacciarsi per scorgere qualcosa degno di nota. Alla fine si era persuaso ad apparecchiare la tavola, facendolo molto meglio di quanto John avrebbe osato sperare, piegando i tovaglioli come se fossero bizzarri origami.

Negli ultimi anni il dottore aveva perso ogni entusiasmo per le feste, soprattutto per il Natale, ma mentre sedeva a tavola, assaporando quel coscio di tacchino dal retrogusto vagamente bruciacchiato, percepì un calore dentro al cuore che lo scaldò come non gli succedeva da una vita, forse addirittura da quando era bambino. Fu bellissimo cenare con Sherlock, uno di fronte all'altro, con la fiamma di una candela a illuminare di luce dorata i suoi riccioli scuri, il sorriso sghembo, gli occhi magnetici. E il fatto che lo conoscesse da meno di un mese non era più rilevante, probabilmente non lo era nemmeno per Sherlock. Questi aveva divorato anche l'ultima briciola rimasta nel suo piatto, annaffiando tutto con dell'ottimo vino rosso e lasciando che fosse John, questa volta, a raccontargli qualcosa: l'arrivo in Afghanistan, la battaglia più difficile, la ferita che l'aveva costretto a congedarsi e a tornare a Londra in anticipo. Assurdo che entrambi avessero vissuto nella stessa città anni prima, pensò John versandosi il quinto bicchiere di vino. O forse era il sesto? Ad ogni modo, Sherlock sembrava genuinamente curioso di ogni singolo aneddoto di quella vita che a John pareva ormai lontanissima e per la quale continuava a sentire una sorta di segreta inopportuna nostalgia. Il fatto che un uomo come il suo coinquilino trovasse tanto interessante qualcosa che lo riguardava era un motivo in più per andar fiero dei suoi trascorsi da medico militare. Improvvisamente si ritrovò a pensare di non essere poi così banale, di possedere in sé qualcosa che Sherlock doveva trovare estremamente appassionante e che forse non era poi così assurdo sperare di potergli piacere davvero.

Qualunque fossero i pensieri che dimoravano nell’affascinante testa di Sherlock Holmes, John non si azzardò mai a domandargli che cosa ne pensasse davvero di lui e della sua vita. Certo, si era interessato al suo passato nell’esercito, ma poteva essere una conversazione fine a se stessa o un modo come un altro per spostare l'attenzione da sé. Nonostante i dubbi, John non aveva davvero nessuna intenzione di porgli una domanda del genere, magari per il timore di farsi portare via anche quell'ultima tenue speranza. Quel che fece, invece, ripulendo velocemente la tavola e stipando piatti e bicchieri nella lavastoviglie, fu di domandarsi quali piani mettere in atto per la serata. Avrebbero bevuto il solito Scotch, magari ci sarebbe scappata una partita a Cluedo, ma poi? Per un momento immaginò di tentare un approccio diretto e definitivo, ma poi si rese conto che se lo avesse rifiutato sarebbe stato un vero disastro. Come avrebbero fatto a convivere sotto lo stesso tetto per chissà quanti giorni ancora?

Fu con i pensieri dominati dalla paranoia che John scivolò sulla propria poltrona, alla metà di quella fredda notte di Natale. L’albero, sistemato a poca distanza dal camino, sfavillava di luci colorate rendendo l’atmosfera calda e accogliente. Fiamme vivaci ardevano e scoppiettavano intanto che, fuori dalla finestra, aveva finalmente smesso di nevicare. Un libro di botanica, intitolato: “I parassiti nelle graminacee” giaceva chiuso sul tavolinetto basso, proprio accanto a due immacolati bicchieri da liquore e a una bottiglia di Scotch non ancora aperta. Inspirando profondamente nel tentativo di placare il tremore delle proprie incerte parole, John si sistemò meglio tra i cuscini, tossicchiando per il nervosismo. Avrebbe dovuto rompere il silenzio, ma invece che spezzarlo con una battuta ironica o altri aneddoti sulla sua vita da militare, aspettò che fosse Sherlock il primo a parlare e fortunatamente non dovette attendere molto.

“Ti piace leggere, John?” Sulle prime il medico si sentì preso in contropiede. Spostò lo sguardo sul libro di botanica e poi adocchiò la bottiglia di Scotch con una punta di sollievo, non tanto per il desiderio di stordirsi ulteriormente, quanto più per il bisogno di tenere occupate le mani tremanti che non aveva idea di come impegnare. Non si azzardò a sollevare lo sguardo, ma era piuttosto sicuro che lui, come di tanto in tanto ancora lo chiamava quasi per non farsi sentire dalle sue mirabolanti deduzioni, stesse scalpitando come un cavallo imbizzarrito. Una mano ad agitarsi fantasiosamente sopra la sua testa e il piede sinistro che ballonzolava a mezz’aria, erano il quadro perfetto di un uomo che era molto abitudinario anche nella gestualità. John avrebbe potuto citare ogni sua azione quotidiana a memoria, da quanto lo aveva osservato ed era certo che il tamburellare ritmato delle dita sul bracciolo della poltrona, fosse il segno che un qualche ragionamento si agitava dentro di lui.

“Sì, certo” rispose John con onestà, riempiendo entrambi i bicchieri e porgendone uno al proprio interlocutore, “non che ci sia molto altro da fare qui, nel tempo libero.” Bevve un sorso e quindi osservò Sherlock fare lo stesso, le palpebre assottigliate come se cercasse di leggere un qualcosa in lontananza, la fronte corrugata dallo sforzo di carpire una chissà quale verità che chiaramente gli sfuggiva. “Perché?” aggiunse infine, tentando di mostrarsi disinvolto, ma già sapendo di star fallendo miseramente.

“Guardavo nella tua biblioteca oggi e ho trovato un libro di Goethe che si intitola: Le affinità elettive.” Il dottore lo vide tornare a sedersi in maniera composta, posando il bicchiere mezzo pieno sul bracciolo della poltrona e fissando con interesse il suo contenuto. Voleva discutere di libri? Si chiese, stupito. Immaginò che dovesse avere a che fare con la sua visita alla biblioteca, ma era comunque un argomento piuttosto insolito per loro. Sino ad allora erano stati più da racconti di vita vissuta, magari anche avventurosi, che da romanzi d’amore.

“Mi domandavo se lo avessi mai letto. Curiosità.”

“Parecchi anni fa in effetti. È un classico, penso sia difficile trovare qualcuno che non lo conosca.”

John Watson aveva letto quel libro secoli prima, probabilmente durante gli anni del liceo e per un qualche compito di letteratura, ma ricordava benissimo di cosa parlava. Per questo si stupì che un uomo del genere, razionale e affatto dedito al sentimentalismo romantico, uno che insomma trovava i romanzi tanto noiosi e banali, potesse conoscere proprio Le affinità elettive.

“Mi domandavo” continuò Sherlock, spostando ripetutamente lo sguardo da John al bicchiere di Scotch e viceversa, “cosa ne pensassi di quando, ecco, tra due persone... Sì, insomma cosa ne pensassi di quando tra due persone si crea una certa chimica. Come nel libro.” Per tutta risposta il dottore buttò giù il contenuto del bicchiere tutto d'un fiato, sentendo la gola bruciare e un calore improvviso infiammargli le guance. Non lo aveva trangugiato perché aveva avuto davvero voglia di bere, ma più per prendere tempo ed evitare di farsi vedere impreparato. Non se l’era aspettato, ecco. Con tutti i discorsi che avevano fatto da un mese a questa parte, con quanto poteva ormai dire di conoscere l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, questi riusciva ogni volta a sorprenderlo.

“Non saprei” farfugliò senza sapere bene cosa dire. Era la stanza che aveva iniziato a oscillare o lui che non riusciva a restare dritto sulla poltrona? Eppure aveva bevuto a stento un bicchiere di Scotch, se non si contavano i sei di Chateaubriand fatti fuori a cena, ma era stato abituato a mandar giù ben altro. No, quella era sicuramente un’ondata di paura. Aveva quasi la sensazione di star camminando sulle uova, era come se si stesse muovendo a tentoni nel buio senza avere la benché minima idea di dove stesse andando.

“Penso che sia difficile opporsi a una cosa del genere, non credi? Voglio dire, se due persone si attraggono in quel modo...”

“E ti è mai successo?” rincarò la dose Sherlock, questa volta agganciando gli occhi ai suoi in una maniera tale che a John il fiato gli si spezzò e il cuore prese a martellargli in petto. Era spaventato, ma questa volta era il terrore di dire la cosa sbagliata e di rovinare una situazione decisamente ambigua, a sconvolgerlo.

“Mi stai chiedendo se sono stato innamorato?”

Sarebbe stato fin troppo facile rispondere a una domanda come quella, si ritrovò a pensare John. In fondo si trattava di un'ammissione lecita e anche piuttosto ovvia: sì, era stato innamorato, era stato anche sposato e se era finito lì nel nulla delle lande scozzesi era stato proprio per via del suo cuore, spezzatosi dopo la morte di Mary. Eppure una parte di lui sapeva bene che non era quello che Sherlock voleva sapere. Il libro; tutto aveva a che fare con quel dannato Goethe. Forse poteva analizzare la situazione come gli aveva visto fare durante l’indagine. Le affinità elettive non era semplicemente un romanzo d’amore, era un libro che parlava dell’inevitabilità. Che raccontava di come due persone non possano fare a meno di stare insieme, di come ci si senta drasticamente destinati a qualcuno nonostante ogni cosa ti suggerisca che non sia possibile. Era per questo che un uomo come Sherlock doveva averlo apprezzato, lui che aveva mostrato una grande conoscenza dell’animo umano facendo il nome di Irving Scott alla fine di un lungo e appassionato monologo, snocciolato davanti a pochi attoniti agenti di polizia. Non c’era da stupirsi se una persona così profonda e sensibile citasse Le affinità elettive per una serata di chiacchiere.

“No, ti sto chiedendo se hai mai provato una così forte intesa con qualcuno” proruppe Sherlock ed era frenetico nel modo di parlare. Agitato, sedeva in punta alla poltrona, il bicchiere ormai dimenticato e le mani giunte stavano unite come in preghiera sotto al mento, lo sguardo ancora puntato ferocemente nel suo. Di quegli occhi, John s’era annotato ogni cosa, l’ultima volta che aveva visto le sue iridi tanto nervose era stato durante il caso, poco prima di giungere alla decisiva conclusione. Un pensiero questa volta gli innervosiva le rughe della fronte, già, ma riguardo che cosa? Poteva essere tutto per un libro? Per quanto affascinante potesse apparire un discorso sull’animo umano, John sentì che c’era ben altro.

“Sto parlando di una connessione fisica e mentale” riprese quindi Sherlock, “così intensa da farti credere di essere nato per quella persona. Non credi ci siano casi in cui il termine amore sia riduttivo?”

“Riduttivo” gli fece eco, sovrappensiero. “Sì, credo che in certi casi lo sia.” Nel loro lo era di certo, o almeno secondo l’interpretazione di John. Quello strano legame che si era creato con un uomo che fino a un mese prima era un perfetto sconosciuto e che aveva incontrato durante un caso di omicidio, andava oltre ogni definizione. E, oh, avrebbe così tanto voluto esprimere a parole quello che sentiva, ma non riuscì a dirglielo. Si versò invece un altro bicchiere di Scotch, e dopo averne bevuta quasi una metà gli rigirò vigliaccamente la domanda: “A te è mai successo?” Gli sembrò quasi di vedere un sorrisino nascere e subito morire tra le espressioni perennemente misteriose del severo Mr Holmes, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse fu abile a nasconderla grazie a un’altra bevuta. Si versò dell’altro Scotch e ne scolò il contenuto per intero, dopodiché riposizionò il bicchiere sul tavolino, accanto a “I parassiti delle graminacee” e alla bottiglia ormai svuotata per metà.

“Non si risponde a una domanda con un'altra domanda, Watson. L'ho chiesto prima io.”

Oh, non poteva sperare di farla franca con Sherlock Holmes, questo John lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Il sorriso ad ogni modo era reale, lo portava ancora adesso e anzi quasi lo ostentava. Era come se tutto quello lo divertisse. Buffo, perché non c’era proprio nulla da ridere. Aveva atteso settimane per fare un discorso del genere con lui eppure, improvvisamente, non riusciva a destreggiarsi come avrebbe voluto.

“D'accordo” concesse, abbassando le spalle in segno di resa. “Ho presente quella sensazione. E sì, penso di averla provata. Una sola volta, in effetti.” Mentire non avrebbe avuto senso. Lo voleva disperatamente, per nessun altro aveva mai sentito un trasporto del genere, una simile, irresistibile, connessione. Nemmeno per Mary. Ma ovviamente aveva evitato abilmente di dirglielo, tenendosi invece sul vago.

“Penso di averla provata anch'io” confessò Sherlock strappandolo alle sue riflessioni. “Non che mi sia capitato spesso, ma di recente sono accadute cose che davvero non mi aspettavo.”

“Di recente?” No, questo era impossibile. Per quanto lo sperasse non poteva essere vero. “Vuoi dire prima di venire a Dingwall?”

“No, non prima. _Dopo_ essere venuto a Dingwall.”

Dopo Dingwall. Dopo Dingwall Sherlock aveva provato una sensazione simile a quella di cui si parlava ne Le affinità elettive. Amore, ma non soltanto. Forse era la stessa sensazione che aveva preso alla sprovvista persino un uomo navigato come Watson “Tre continenti”, com’era soprannominato ai tempi dell’università, per via della sua abilità nel rimorchiare ovunque. Quell'affermazione lo spiazzò completamente, tanto che non si accorse del vento che si era alzato nuovamente fuori dalle finestre e che ora fischiava nella canna fumaria, facendo danzare le fiamme nel camino e attirandole verso l'alto. Il bicchiere di Scotch, poi, non ricordava più di averlo tra le mani né aveva idea di come si facesse a respirare.

“Stai dicendo quello che penso?”

“È difficile capire cosa pensi, John. Quindi non so se stiamo effettivamente parlando della stessa cosa.”

Era difficile capirlo? Davvero? Proprio lui che si era lasciato guardare dentro così tante volte da quella specie di genio incompreso, che in certi momenti si era sentito talmente messo a nudo da temere che l'altro vedesse troppo in profondità, che scorgesse angoli troppo scuri della sua anima che perfino lui cercava da sempre di ignorare? Quell'uomo lo leggeva come un libro aperto e John si rifiutò di credere che proprio ora non riuscisse a farlo.

“Credimi, sei tu il vero mistero, Sherlock” sospirò mandando giù l'ultimo sorso di liquido ambrato e poggiando il bicchiere da qualche parte, chissà dove. Si accorse solo in quel momento del fischio acuto del vento e del biancore confuso che si era sollevato oltre i vetri del salotto. “Io vorrei solo che non smettesse più di nevicare, perché non tollero il pensiero che tu te ne vada.”

Lo disse tutto d'un fiato, così come aveva ingoiato lo Scotch poco prima, quasi senza sentirne il sapore ma con il disperato bisogno di farlo. E dopo che le parole erano uscite una sensazione di vuoto gli si era agitata dentro lo stomaco, era il terrore di aver rovinato tutto a scuoterlo e fargli passare persino la voglia di bere.

“E io vorrei c... No lascia perdere, cambiamo discorso” aveva detto Sherlock ed eccolo lì il bruciore alla gola, la fitta allo stomaco, il capogiro, un conato di vomito tanto violento da farlo pentire dell'azzardo appena fatto. Erano stati così vicini, Sherlock si era aperto con lui come non aveva mai fatto da che lo conosceva e lui era stato capace di spaventarlo e farlo chiudere nuovamente in se stesso.

“Ho detto qualcosa che non va? Non era quello che...” balbettò, desiderando di diventare tutt'uno con quella dannata poltrona. Era troppo tardi, non avrebbe mai potuto rimangiarselo. “Cristo, Sherlock, mi dispiace, sono un idiota.”

Gli occhi di Holmes si erano spostati di nuovo sul volume di botanica, e parevano ben decisi a restarvi puntati. Il suo corpo era scosso da un’immobilità quasi paralizzante, al punto che chiunque lo avesse guardato avrebbe detto che era morto, dato che non muoveva un singolo muscolo del corpo. Aveva accavallato le gambe e intrecciato le mani sotto al mento, una posa, quella, non poi dissimile a certe sue infinite sedute di pensiero meditativo, o viaggi nel palazzo mentale, che gli aveva visto assumere spesso nell’ultima settimana. A tradire il suo animo apparentemente distaccato era l’inspessirsi delle rughe della fronte, così come l’arricciarsi delle labbra. Erano gli occhi, però, a mostrare l’immensa fragilità del suo animo; per lunghi istanti avevano saettato a destra e a sinistra e ora si erano posati su quel libro di botanica, che John non aveva mai nemmeno aperto, come contenesse una qualche soluzione per salvarlo all'istante dalla più imbarazzante delle conversazioni.

“Non sei tu” disse d’improvviso. La voce fioca, uscita in un sussurro scosso da un tremito arrochito, il corpo ancora immobile, “sono io che devo trovare... che non so come dirti che mi piaci, ecco. Mi piaci da impazzire e vorrei venissi con me a Londra, perché per te sarei disposto anche a trovare un modo per vivere qui, in questo noiosissimo posto.” Nel pronunciare quelle parole, Sherlock si era sporto verso di lui e aveva parlato a raffica, in quel modo che spesso a John dava sui nervi ma che ora si accorgeva di amare follemente, così come ogni cosa di lui. Ed era tutto vero, quel legame inspiegabile, quell'affinità a cui non aveva saputo dare un nome né una spiegazione era esattamente ciò che si era creato tra loro. E appena Sherlock ebbe finito di parlare, John si rese conto che tutti i dubbi, i timori, le stupide paranoie non avevano fatto altro che renderlo cieco e distratto, non permettendogli di vedere quanto quell'uomo incredibile lo ricambiasse.

“Ti piaccio da impazzire, Sherlock?” E nel chiederlo si sporse in avanti, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, ritrovandosi a sorridere con aria sorniona. “Tu… hai idea di quello che sto per fare, vero?”

“Se mi vuoi cacciare di casa considera i tre metri di neve fuori dalla porta, e magari aspetta domattina così che possa trovarmi un albergo.”

“Cacciare?” John si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, poi aggrottò la fronte e prese a fissarlo intensamente negli occhi. Possibile che non avesse capito nulla? Lui? L’uomo più intelligente della Gran Bretagna e forse anche del mondo intero? Era la stessa persona che aveva dedotto tutta la sua vita in un istante, e ora non sapeva nemmeno intuire quanto John fosse disperatamente attratto da lui. “E io che credevo riuscissi a leggermi nel pensiero...” aggiunse, con una punta di amarezza. Era stato un idiota. Non aveva capito nulla di Sherlock e probabilmente lo aveva anche fatto sentire rifiutato, quando la realtà era un’altra. Doveva rimediare, e doveva farlo subito.

John era convinto che prima di un passo importante un uomo potesse anche lasciarsi andare a qualche parola in più, magari a una confessione che per tanto tempo si era tenuto dentro, sigillata dentro gli strati più nascosti di se stesso. Era stato così con Mary, quando aveva capito che lei era attratta da lui, John le aveva confessato d’amarla e poi l’aveva baciata. Ma in quei momenti scelse di non dire nulla, aveva parlato fin troppo e spesso aveva detto la cosa sbagliata. Fu sufficiente allungarsi verso di lui, sfiorargli la guancia col palmo della mano e chiudere gli occhi, nel cuore la speranza di non vederlo fuggire. Poi John si perse nel morbido calore delle sue labbra. Lo baciò dapprima con delicatezza, lentamente, compiacendosi della sua pelle vellutata sotto le dita, del suo respiro tiepido e dolce che profumava di Scotch, pensando che nemmeno il miglior sesso della sua vita gli era sembrato tanto intimo quanto quello sfiorarsi innocente. Poi lasciò vagare la mano tra suoi ricci scuri, dischiuse le labbra e senza neanche rendersene conto si ritrovò ad accarezzargli la lingua con la sua, realizzando quanto il suo sapore gli fosse inspiegabilmente familiare, sentendo lo stesso dolce pizzicorino dietro il collo che lo aveva colto al loro primo incontro. Avrebbe voluto essere più razionale, cogliere ogni attimo rendendolo ancor più unico e irripetibile, ma tutto ciò che fu capace di fare fu di perdere la cognizione del tempo. La sola cosa di cui riuscì a rendersi conto, mentre continuava a baciarlo con una lentezza dannatamente erotica, furono le mani di Sherlock che gli si posarono timidamente sulle ginocchia, infondendogli una sensazione di calore che lo pervase fino all'inguine. Sherlock era una delizia, pensò morendoci quasi, su quelle labbra tenere e perfette.

“Tu mi hai baciato” lo aveva sentito dire sgranando al contempo gli occhi, non appena John si era staccato dalla sua bocca per riprendere fiato.

“E mi è piaciuto tantissimo, se proprio vuoi saperlo.”

Oh, se gli era piaciuto! Si disse, sorridendo con fare sornione. Continuava a fissare la sua bocca morbida e arrossata, le labbra gonfie e umide pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto morderle e succhiarle in un bacio ancora più spinto, pregustando già il momento in cui sarebbe accaduto di nuovo.

“Io temo di non essere granché esperto.” Sherlock lo farfugliò a bassa voce, distogliendo lo sguardo e ritraendosi di qualche centimetro come spaventato da una sua ipotetica reazione negativa.

“Non mi dirai che era il tuo primo bacio?” scherzò John alzando un sopracciglio e aspettandosi una pungente rispostaccia delle sue.

“Lo era, in effetti” ammise invece lui, continuando a guardare altrove e arrossendo fino all'attaccatura dei capelli. “Io non... non ho mai avuto nessuno.”

Che fosse il suo primo bacio, John, non l'aveva neanche lontanamente preso in considerazione. Certo, Sherlock Holmes non era una persona facile, a volte aveva pensato seriamente che fosse l'individuo più insopportabile del pianeta, salvo poi ammettere con se stesso che anche quegli atteggiamenti odiosi lo attraevano irrimediabilmente. Oltretutto era un uomo bellissimo, intelligente e fuori dal comune, possibile che nessuno avesse subito il suo fascino in passato e che soltanto a lui fosse stato concesso di assaggiare quelle labbra insolenti? Per un attimo pensò a uno scherzo, poi capì che non lo era affatto, che quel rossore parlava chiaro, tanto che scartò la possibilità di chiedergli come mai non avesse avuto altre esperienze.

“Spero di essere stato all'altezza allora” si limitò a dire sottovoce, sentendo il petto gonfiarsi di felicità e orgoglio. Fu a quel punto che Sherlock riportò gli occhi su di lui, ancora rosso in volto ma con le labbra impercettibilmente arricciate.

“Questo dovrei dirlo io, ma se hai dei dubbi possiamo sempre ritentare e vedere come va.”

Non si dissero null’altro, non per il momento. In effetti a nessuno dei due sarebbe mai venuto in mente di parlare di una qualsiasi cosa, forse nemmeno di cadaveri. Quello, poi, lo avevano fatto sin troppo nell’ultimo mese. Fu un bacio a riunirli, una manciata di istanti più tardi. Un trovarsi di menti e anime, un arricciarsi di dita e strapazzarsi di labbra, quando nella foga si erano alzati in piedi goffamente, barcollando appena in mezzo alle due poltrone. John fu impetuoso nello stringere a sé con forza il corpo magro di Sherlock, e lo fu ancora di più quando affondò la lingua dentro la sua bocca in un cercarsi vorace e disperato. Oh, e la maniera deliziosamente passiva con cui Sherlock gli cedette completamente, intanto che con le mani gli accarezzava la schiena sino a scendere giù dove soltanto con i sogni John si era concesso di andare, lo eccitò di un’emozione irrefrenabile. In quei frangenti non pensò a niente se non a loro. Lui, un povero e sfortunato reduce di guerra che faceva il medico nella fredda e desolata Dingwall e Sherlock Holmes, un consulente investigativo, l’unico al mondo in effetti, stretti in un abbraccio caldo, coinvolti in un bacio che, Dio, era una fottutissima meraviglia!

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di MissAdler221: So benissimo di averlo già detto del dialogo contenuto nel capitolo precedente, ma anche questo è stato fantastico da ruolare! Sapevamo dove andare a parare ma come arrivarci era un po’ un’incognita e abbiamo improvvisato questo botta e risposta sul momento, inserendo anche il romanzo di Goethe he dà il titolo all’intera storia. Il risultato mi ha resa molto orgogliosa, forse proprio per la spontaneità delle parole, oltre che per l’idea che sta alla base della loro attrazione reciproca. Spero che il tutto sia piaciuto anche a voi.
> 
> Grazie di cuore per continuare a seguire questa fic e per le belle recensioni che avete lasciato!
> 
> A sabato prossimo!
> 
> MissAdler
> 
> Note di TheAbominableWriter: La stesura di questo capitolo ha dei retroscena interessanti, oltre alle solite role per i dialoghi, sempre divertenti, mi venne in mente Le affinità elettive (libro che poi entrambe abbiamo riletto) e pensai che potesse essere un buon titolo per questa storia e non tanto per la trama simile, perché chi lo avrà letto sa che sono completamente diverse, ma perché alcuni concetti potevano rientrare in ciò che Sherlock e John stavano diventando e in più mi piaceva che Sherlock fosse attratto dall’idea delle anime affini. Quindi ho proposto la cosa a MissAdler e l’abbiamo fatto diventare il titolo della storia.
> 
> Come vedete siamo al dunque, Sherlock e John hanno scoperto le carte e nel prossimo capitolo ne vedrete delle belle, ma intanto ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto e recensito la storia.


	4. Quarta parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John si lasciano andare alla passione e fanno l'amore per la prima volta, ma Sherlock è vergine e John teme di rovinare tutto.

C’era un aspetto singolare dell’avere a che fare con un genio, una sensazione che di tanto in tanto gli provocava una fitta dal sapore amarognolo alla bocca dello stomaco, e che tuttavia gli risultava stranamente piacevole. Era più o meno lo stesso che lo portava, in un secondo momento, a ingoiare rospi, consapevole d’essere stato sconfitto da una semplicissima parola pronunciata il più delle volte con aria annoiata. Questi aspetti della loro vita in comune lo obbligavano spesso a dover sedare un fastidioso complesso d’inferiorità. Proprio lui che, in quanto reduce di guerra e dottore, a Dingwall era tenuto in gran considerazione, di fronte a Sherlock Holmes si sentiva un uomo di poco valore. Il suo coinquilino non lo faceva con cattiveria, non con lui almeno, ma la maggior parte delle volte in cui apriva la bocca faceva così tanto pesare il suo essere un fenomeno, che John si era ritrovato persino a dubitare del fatto che al centro del sistema solare ci fosse un orsacchiotto, come aveva paventato Sherlock qualche giorno prima. John si era fatto una sana risata e anche ora al semplice ricordo gli veniva da ridere, perché era assurdo pensare che un uomo così intelligente ignorasse le nozioni più basilari dell'astronomia. Se si trattava invece della trama di un film o di quella di un libro, oltre che della vita di un passante, Sherlock era talmente preparato e decretava le proprie deduzioni con così tanta determinazione, che John si ritrovava sconfitto, con la solita brutta sensazione d’amaro in bocca. Quello che provava non era un infantile desiderio di primeggiare, non auspicava a essere più intelligente dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto per una volta batterlo sul suo stesso territorio o essere migliore di lui in qualcosa che non fosse elementare quanto il sistema solare. Non era mai successo niente del genere, almeno fino a quella notte di Natale quando Sherlock si era lasciato trascinare a terra, sul tappeto davanti al caminetto ancora scoppiettante. La sua ammissione di poco prima, fatta arrossendo su quel paio di bellissimi zigomi, era piuttosto veritiera: non era granché bravo a baciare. Si notava dal modo impacciato con cui cercava di districarsi in un “campo” che non era il suo, oltre che dalla maniera maldestra di muovere le mani. John le aveva sentite ciondolare mollemente lungo il suo corpo, salvo poi decidersi a prenderle tra le proprie e accompagnarle con gentilezza sui propri fianchi. E a quel punto, sentire la presa timida e gentile dei grandi palmi di Sherlock che gli sfioravano la vita, era stato stupefacente. Lo aveva caricato di un’emozione mai provata prima. Era come se gli stesse insegnando a fare l’amore, una sorta di rivalsa personale al suo immenso genio, che aveva fatto brillare il suo ego per un istante o due. Poi aveva ammesso a se stesso che non gl’importava davvero di valere più di Sherlock Holmes in qualcosa, ed era stato allora che si era deciso a smettere di pensare. Lo aveva trascinato giù su quel candido e morbido tappeto, sovrastandolo pur senza gravare eccessivamente su di lui e baciandolo con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace.  
  
  
 _“Stiamo facendo l’amore, Jawn?”_ gli aveva sentito chiedere a un certo punto quando, con la lingua, già era sceso a tormentargli il sottile collo pallido, esposto unicamente per lui.  
  
  
A John si era stretto il cuore per quell'improvvisa esplosione d’ingenuità, era stato tentato di sorridergli in silenzio e quindi di riprendere semplicemente a baciarlo, perché non era mai stato bravo con le parole e ancor meno se si trattava di situazioni romantiche. Anzi, probabilmente più era coinvolto emotivamente e meno ci sapeva fare. Poi però inalò una zaffata del suo profumo, appena sotto il lobo dell'orecchio, rendendosi conto che non avrebbe potuto ignorarlo per nessuna ragione al mondo. Dio, quell’odore era così dannatamente buono che se fosse dipeso da lui l'avrebbe preso anche subito, lì su quel tappeto, senza neanche perdere tempo a spogliarlo del tutto. Si decise quindi a rispondergli adeguatamente, ma scostandosi di poco per poterlo guardare con maggiore attenzione. Soltanto a quel punto si rese conto che Sherlock aveva paura. Quelle parole, soffiate fuori con fare incerto e tremante, e poi lo sguardo che saettava a destra e a sinistra come se fosse in cerca di un appiglio. Le labbra martoriate dai denti, a volersi trattenere dall’emettere un gemito o dal dire una qualsiasi sciocchezza. Forse addirittura il timore che finisse tutto da un momento all’altro, era la paura di chi è stato rifiutato troppe volte. Era decisamente inesperto, pensò intanto che un moto di tenerezza gli stringeva il petto, ma non era soltanto quello il suo problema, Sherlock aveva sofferto troppo per riuscire a vivere quell’esperienza con la giusta leggerezza. Intenerito, non poté fare a meno che sorridergli a mezza bocca. Sembrava così innocente e, Cristo Santo, era tanto bello che non riuscì a trattenersi dal baciargli la punta del naso, scendendo poi a trovare le labbra carnose e umide e saggiandole come se si trattasse di una pietanza gustosa.  
  
“Tu vorresti farlo?” mormorò quindi mettendo fine a quella sequela di pensieri sconclusionati. “Vorresti fare l'amore con me?” In realtà avrebbe dovuto dirgli che sì, stavano già facendo l'amore e che forse avevano iniziato a farlo non appena si erano incontrati, con gli occhi, col pensiero, con la mente, punzecchiandosi e flirtando senza nemmeno conoscersi e per di più davanti a un cadavere appeso al ramo di un albero. Era la sensazione che lo aveva sempre sconvolto e a cui non aveva saputo dare un nome. In qualche modo erano stati connessi fin dal primo istante, e ora John non desiderava altro che perdersi in lui completamente.  
“Io non l'ho mai fatto con nessuno e non ho mai nemmeno desiderato di farlo in tutta la mia vita. Però, con te...” Sherlock aveva parlato in un sussurro, come se temesse che qualcuno potesse sentirlo e magari anche giudicarlo. Il rossore sulle guance si era accentuato forse per colpa della vicinanza col fuoco, o più probabilmente per via di un leggero imbarazzo. “Tu sei diverso da loro, dalla gente intendo. Sei speciale e mi piacerebbe molto perdere la verginità con te. Lo so che è strano alla mia età e che chiunque mi darebbe dello strambo, ma le relazioni non sono mai state il mio forte.”  
“Oh, Sherlock” John si era sollevato quel tanto che gli consentiva di mettere a fuoco il suo viso. Dio, avrebbe potuto stare a guardarlo per ore, perdendosi in quegli occhi stupefacenti che ora apparivano come incredibilmente limpidi e sinceri. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima: se quello che si erano appena scambiati era stato il suo primo bacio, di certo Sherlock non poteva aver fatto sesso in passato. John sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, il solo pensiero di poter essere il primo a sfiorarlo, a possederlo, a lambire con la lingua quella pelle così bianca da sembrare latte, lo faceva impazzire. Quell'uomo, quell’adone meraviglioso, vergine e candido come la neve voleva essere suo, soltanto suo e di nessun altro. E lo sarebbe stato, sancì parlando tra sé.  
  
“Sono io quello onorato. Non hai idea di come mi faccia sentire tutto questo.” Senza indugiare, John lo baciò di nuovo in un tocco delicato ma fermo, infondendo in quel gesto una certa solennità intanto che con lo sguardo carpiva il calore rossastro delle fiamme proiettarsi su di loro. Godette del suo vibrare appena accennato, così come dei mugolii a cui aveva iniziato a lasciarsi andare quando aveva affondato la lingua dentro la sua bocca mentre gli infilava le dita tra i capelli. Stava iniziando a sciogliersi e, santo cielo, era di una bellezza sconfinata!  
“Solo che...” John esitò sentendo il corpo di Sherlock tremare impercettibilmente sotto al proprio. D’un tratto un tarlo aveva iniziato a rodergli la bocca dello stomaco e naturalmente riguardava Sherlock, come la stragrande maggioranza dei pensieri che aveva fatto nelle ultime settimane. Era pur sempre la sua prima volta ed era chiaramente spaventato, probabilmente stava andando troppo in fretta. “Sei sicuro?” gli chiese, infatti, poco dopo.  
“Non è un qualcosa che ho aspettato, non lo sognavo da ragazzo e non l’ho fatto neppure quando sono cresciuto, ma ci ho fantasticato da che ti conosco. Sono sicuro che sei la persona giusta e tutto quello che mi è capitato da che sono arrivato a Dingwall non fa che urlarmelo. Il caso che abbiamo risolto insieme e la convivenza ne sono le prove. L'ultima volta che ho passato così tanto tempo con qualcuno è stato con mio fratello e avrei desiderato tanto scappare, credimi. Ma con te è diverso, tu mi piaci e io lo voglio. Se tu mi vuoi ovviamente.”  
  
“Stai scherzando?” John sorrise e spalancò le palpebre, incredulo, il solo fatto che un deduttore abile come lui dubitasse del suo evidente desiderio era ridicolo. Poi si tolse quell'aria scherzosa dalla faccia e, chinandosi sul suo corpo rigido, gli soffiò all'orecchio: “Tu non hai idea di quanto mi piaci, di quello che vorrei farti. Di quello che mi sta passando per la testa in questo momento. Oh, no, credimi” aggiunse prontamente non appena sentì che Sherlock stava prendendo fiato per dire qualcosa, “nemmeno tu potresti mai indovinarlo.”  
“E sono fantasie indicibili? Di quelle che farebbero arrossire uno scaricatore di porto?” domandò, con una punta di divertimento che ora s’intravedeva distintamente dallo sguardo eccitato. Sorrideva furbescamente, con un ghigno del tutto simile a quello che gli aveva visto addosso il giorno in cui lo aveva conosciuto. Sembrava un'altra persona rispetto a un attimo prima, eppure John era certo che non fosse così tranquillo come stava lasciando a intendere. Preferì tuttavia non calcare la mano sui sentimenti e alleggerire la tensione, quello avrebbe fatto bene a entrambi in effetti. Anche a lui che comunque, l’amore, non lo faceva da almeno cinque anni.  
“Di quelle che potrebbero venire in mente a un ex soldato con molta immaginazione, se proprio vuoi saperlo” ammise con voce roca, leccandogli ora la mascella e trovandola sorprendentemente liscia. Sapeva di dopobarba e tanto bastò a mandargli in pappa il cervello.  
  
  
Colto da un impeto di passione, si spinse contro di lui, strusciandogli l'erezione contro la coscia. Soltanto allora si rese conto di non essere mai stato così duro in vita propria.  
“Immagino comprendano il mio fondoschiena” lo sentì scherzare “hai dato segno d’averlo apprezzato particolarmente. Sai il giorno del bagno, la prima volta che sono stato qui.”  
“Cazzo, lo sapevo che te n'eri accorto!” John si sollevò per l'ennesima volta a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio per concedergli il punto. In un’altra circostanza, se si fosse trovato con una persona diversa e magari non dannatamente geniale, probabilmente avrebbe smesso di parlare da un bel pezzo, passando ai fatti senza perdersi troppo in chiacchiere. Anzi, in passato lo aveva fatto e più di una volta oltretutto. Eppure con lui anche quello stuzzicarsi a vicenda era eccitante. Si erano conosciuti tra frecciatine e sguardi eloquenti e continuando su quella stessa strada erano arrivati a quel punto.  
“Beh, inizio a pensare che tu abbia lasciato la porta socchiusa di proposito” lo provocò ancora John, leccandosi le labbra. “Per lasciarti guardare da me.”  
“Ovvio che l'ho fatto” replicò Sherlock, prontamente, guardandolo con quell’aria scandalizzata con la quale di solito giudicava chiunque avesse appena detto un’idiozia. “Credi forse che in casa di uno che conosco appena io lasci accidentalmente la porta aperta mentre sto per farmi un bagno? Naturalmente no, John, volevo che mi guardassi e che mi desiderassi con tutto te stesso. Non ho mai provato nulla del genere e non ho mai parlato in questo modo con qualcuno in vita mia. E sono così poco me stesso che stento a riconoscermi, eppure non mi sono mai sentito tanto onesto con nessuno. Sai perché ho lasciato la porta socchiusa quel giorno?” gli domandò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore coi denti con voluttà. Il suo sguardo brillava dello stesso luccichio che aveva notato mentre stavano lavorando al caso. Quello che lo aveva quasi spinto tra le braccia di un serial killer, eccitando il suo passo e il turbinio delle sue parole. Ora però c’era un sentimento diverso a scuoterlo, quasi erotico, ed era soltanto per lui.  
“Volevo che mi morissi dietro” proseguì, “perché avevo capito che ti piacevo e a quel punto sei diventato come una droga. Ti ho sognato, pensato, ho fantasticato su di te e ora voglio tutto quanto. Fammi vedere quanto mi desideri, John.”  
“Cristo, sei un maledetto sbruffone!” Sorrise, con la fronte aggrottata, alzando gli occhi al soffitto con fare fintamente esasperato. “E anche questo mi fa impazzire” mormorò subito dopo, tornando serio. “Tutto di te mi manda fuori di testa. La tua bocca. I tuoi zigomi. I tuoi capelli. Il tuo collo...” alitò baciando ogni punto nel momento esatto in cui lo nominava. Era un dottore, avrebbe potuto citare ogni muscolo od osso del suo corpo intanto che se lo fotteva.  
“La mia mente!”  
“Soprattutto quella” ammise con onestà. Perché era pienamente consapevole di ciò che fin da subito lo aveva affascinato in Sherlock Holmes. Quella sua maniera di ragionare, di guardare oltre l'apparenza, così come il leggere intere storie nei dettagli più insignificanti. Era come se in quella bellissima testa custodisse un vasto e meraviglioso universo, un mondo che lui avrebbe desiderato esplorare con tutto quanto se stesso, anche se da lontano, come uno spettatore silenzioso e discreto. Non aveva dubbi, la sua mente prodigiosa e fuori dagli schemi era ciò che l'attraeva maggiormente in lui, e se solo fosse stato possibile avrebbe desiderato baciare anche il suo geniale, straordinario cervello.  
“Soprattutto questa” ripeté sottovoce, posandogli invece le labbra sulla fronte. I riccioli profumati a solleticargli piacevolmente la punta del naso.  
  
  
  
John Watson avrebbe capito in futuro che la risata di Sherlock Holmes era la sua personalissima droga, una sorta di linfa vitale che doveva in qualche modo smuovere l’intero universo. E come potessero le altre persone non rimanere estasiate di fronte a un qualcuno di tanto straordinario, davvero non se lo spiegava. Quella notte, distesi davanti al camino a baciarsi e a strusciarsi con la sua risata a riecheggiare per il salone, entrandogli fin dentro le ossa, si rese conto di essere il povero stronzo più fortunato della terra. Sherlock era bellissimo, morbido, delicato ma forte, dolce e saggiamente sarcastico al tempo stesso. Era uno stronzo inumano, ma era il _suo_ stronzo inumano e non sarebbe mai stato di nessun altro. Fu senza neppure accorgersene che gli slacciò i primi bottoni della camicia per poter scoprire al meglio il petto glabro. Non voleva davvero scoparselo lì per terra, sarebbe stato meglio spostarsi su un letto morbido e magari recuperare anche del lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino. Nonostante ciò non aveva proprio idea di come fare a muoversi o semplicemente a ragionare con lucidità. Lo baciava e si perdeva in quel cercarsi, scendendo quindi giù, lungo il collo, a saggiare le vene con la punta della lingua. Percorreva le pieghe dei muscoli e dei tendini come uno studente che deve preparare l’esame di anatomia, e quindi studia con attenzione ogni parte del corpo. Perdersi poi a succhiargli i capezzoli già turgidi, ad accarezzargli la schiena tirandogli appena i capelli e sentendolo mugolare, questa volta senza più freni inibitori.  
  
  
  
Non poteva esserne sicuro, ma John aveva ugualmente la sensazione che buona parte dei timori che avevano divorato Sherlock sino a poco prima, fossero scivolati via con le chiacchiere. Doveva aver avuto a che fare con la paura d’essere giudicato uno strambo o, come aveva già supposto, di quella d’essere lasciato, ma non volle alimentare di nuovo quei ragionamenti. Gli bastò sentirgli gridare il suo nome nell’attimo stesso in cui le loro erezioni vennero a contatto, ancora strette nella stoffa dei pantaloni, per scordare ogni cosa. Avrebbe dovuto smettere, e lo sapeva. Era stato un militare ed era un dottore, aveva operato soldati in situazioni terribili e aveva sempre avuto il polso deciso e la mano ferma, era quindi in grado di mantenere un discreto controllo su se stesso. Ma la prospettiva di fermarsi e di percorrere i diciassette gradini che li avrebbero condotti al piano superiore, gli appariva come un’assurdità. E quindi, in quel sempre più rapido strusciarsi, con le unghie di Sherlock che gli graffiavano il maglione e i suoi gemiti nelle orecchie, John non poté fare altro che muoversi su di lui e baciargli le labbra, morendoci un po’ su quella bocca carnosa.  
“Fo-forse dovre… dovremmo and-andare a le-tto” lo sentì balbettare a un certo punto, scosso dal piacere di quel toccarsi veloce.  
“Sì... dovremmo...” mormorò sulla sua bocca, arrossata per i baci e per lo sfregare della barba. “È che detesto l'idea di staccarmi da te.”  
  
  
  
Sherlock gemette ancora sotto di lui, muovendosi come per cercare una posizione più comoda, e John si rese conto che un tappeto, per quanto morbido, doveva essere parecchio scomodo per la schiena. Non senza fatica s’allontanò da lui, dedicandogli unicamente un bacio a fior di labbra e invitandolo ad alzarsi in piedi. Certo non fu facile camminare sino al piano di sopra, il loro fu più un trascinarsi, uno spingersi contro il muro a vicenda e perdersi in baci dietro l’orecchio e carezze impazienti. Ciò che lo eccitava era la sua spregiudicatezza, del tutto inaspettata vista l'inesperienza, e che quasi cozzava con l’immagine del timido verginello che gli aveva riservato sino a un attimo prima. Era come se non avesse più vergogna di niente e se con l’andarsene della paura si fosse acceso di aspettativa e lussuria, perché di sicuro non temeva la loro attuale vicinanza fisica. Non soltanto si lasciava toccare, ma si lagnava e protestava quando John si allontanava nuovamente per guidarlo di sopra. Poco esperto lo era ancora, ma il desiderio lo accendeva di una smania implacabile che lo rendeva vorace e curioso. Motivo per cui non si lamentò quando lo spinse senza troppa delicatezza sopra il letto. Uno dei due doveva aver acceso la luce, ma John non era certo neppure di come avesse fatto ad arrivare vivo fin lì. Tutto ciò che catalizzava le sue attenzioni era proprio Sherlock e il suo togliersi scarpe e calzini, il suo lanciare la costosa giacca di sartoria dove non avrebbe dato fastidio. Stava già per slacciarsi i restanti bottoni della camicia, quando John gli fu subito sopra. Quello era un onore tutto suo.  
  
  
Si sistemò a cavalcioni su di lui, gli prese le mani tra le proprie e le scostò con fermezza. Si chinò a baciarlo sulla gola esposta, scendendo sul petto e scoprendo con tutta calma il gusto delizioso di quella pelle liscia e diafana. Non aveva mai avuto sulle labbra il sapore di un altro uomo, non aveva mai respirato così intensamente un profumo maschile né si era sentito tanto fuori di testa per qualcuno, prima di allora. Sherlock sembrava riuscire a risvegliare desideri che se ne stavano sopiti da una vita, pulsioni che forse non si erano mai nemmeno manifestate in lui. Certo non con tale veemenza. Voleva sentirlo gemere e dimenarsi tra le sue braccia, pensò intanto che gli slacciava l'ennesimo bottone della camicia, prendendo tra le labbra un capezzolo morbido. Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di sorpresa, sembrava esser stato colto completamente impreparato. Tremò e si contrasse sotto di lui, artigliando il lenzuolo con le dita. Dio, voleva assaggiare ogni centimetro di quella pelle! Studiare con minuzia ogni angolo del suo corpo e dargli piacere in centinaia di modi diversi. Sperava di farlo impazzire, perché la sola idea di vederlo perdere il controllo lo eccitava più di tutto quanto il resto.  
  
  
Asola dopo asola, John sentì la propria euforia crescere sino a farlo quasi scoppiare, voleva far ammattire Sherlock, ma adesso era lui a rischiare di perdere la testa. Per ultimi sbottonò i polsini, leccando quegli avambracci bianchissimi e sentendoli pulsare sotto la punta della lingua. Non se rendeva davvero conto, ma ancora si era rifiutato di sollevare lo sguardo sul suo volto e non lo fece sino a quel momento quando, inebetito, restò a fissarlo come se non credesse al fatto che stava succedendo per davvero. Le sue labbra erano gonfie e umide di baci, il capo era riverso all’indietro, i ricci dei capelli gli sfioravano la schiena mentre gli occhi erano serrati per il troppo piacere. Incantato dalla sua bellezza, John gli sfiorò i capezzoli con le dita. E allora altri gemiti, questa volta più profondi e vibranti, uscirono dalle sue labbra ora socchiuse. Cazzo, sembrava così dannatamente sensibile a ogni tocco...  
  
  
Dopo aver inspirato profondamente per tentare di calmarsi, lo aiutò a sollevarsi e gli sfilò la camicia, facendogliela scorrere sulle spalle, e poi giù a scivolare lungo le braccia sottili ma ben fatte, gettandola infine sul pavimento senza troppi problemi.  
“Sei bellissimo, Cristo santo” singhiozzò quando se lo ritrovò davanti, nudo fino alla cintola, pensando che quel giorno, spiandolo da dietro la porta del bagno, aveva potuto contemplare solo la parte posteriore del suo corpo fantastico. Il suo petto, i capezzoli piccoli e rosati, le linee definite sul suo addome, erano dettagli che stava scoprendo per la prima volta. Fu con uno sbuffo sonoro che Sherlock attirò la sua attenzione, era stato così concentrato ad ammirarne il corpo e si era tanto impegnato per ignorare le espressioni del suo viso, di modo da non crollare già ancora prima d’iniziare, che non aveva quasi badato alle sue parole. Le aveva mormorate appena, erano rotte dall’eccitazione sempre più evidente. La sua voce, poi, era quanto di più scandalosamente erotico avesse mai sentito prima d’allora.  
“Ho detto che mi piace sentire le tue mani addosso.” In tutta risposta John fece scorrere i palmi su ogni centimetro del suo torace, saggiando la consistenza della pelle setosa con la punta delle dita. Sfiorando ogni piega, ogni linea dei muscoli e percorrendo più volte le vene del collo, ringraziandole per il loro star tenendolo in vita. Curioso d’esplorare, John risalì lungo il petto muscoloso sino alle clavicole sporgenti per poi spostarsi nell'incavo delle ascelle, accarezzandone delicatamente la peluria scura, per poi franare di nuovo sino alle costole, rovinando sull'ombelico come un disperato che è in cerca d’acqua nel deserto, e realizzando che presto si sarebbe spinto ancora più in basso. Al solo pensiero, John sentì una scossa elettrica pungergli l'inguine e un brivido d’eccitazione corrergli lungo la schiena, rimanendo imbambolato a fissare il vuoto per un istante o due, intanto che un sorrisino da ebete gli si dipingeva sulla faccia. Era come se d’un tratto avesse perso coscienza di sé e di quello che stava succedendo. Era con Sherlock Holmes, il genio di Londra venuto a risolvere omicidi a Dingwall. Si trovavano sul suo letto e stavano per fare l’amore. Era possibile? O era tutto un sogno? Una delle tante fantasie che in quei giorni aveva alimentato? D’un tratto, John sentì il bisogno di toccarlo. Di abbracciarlo e schiacciarlo sotto di sé.  
  
  
Vestiti. Dovevano levarseli tutti e in fretta.  
  
  
Colto da un’impazienza frenetica, con già i pantaloni che tiravano al cavallo e un’erezione che iniziava a fargli male, John gli si sedette sulle cosce tirandolo contro di sé. Adesso Sherlock se ne stava seduto sul letto, con la schiena ritta e il capo lievemente riverso all’indietro. Possedeva un fascino che a parole era indescrivibile e, con quella dannata bocca ancora semidischiusa, pareva non aspettare altro che d’essere baciato, o di prendere in bocca il suo cazzo. Oh, ma forse era meglio non correre troppo e iniziare da un bacio che, Dio, era bastato a farlo impazzire. Quelle labbra erano così carnose e invitanti, quanto avrebbe voluto averle su di sé e magari attorno al suo…   
  
  
No, non poteva pensarci di nuovo, non adesso. Perché Sherlock non aveva alcuna esperienza e lui doveva andarci piano. D’istinto, John si strattonò la calda lana del maglione, improvvisamente intollerante a qualsiasi tipo di indumento.  
“Toglimelo” ordinò con voce ferma, ma anche vagamente dolce, a uno Sherlock che sembrava pendere completamente dalle sue labbra. Voleva sentire la sua pelle sulla propria, scambiare il calore dei loro corpi e sperimentare per la prima volta la sensazione di avere addosso un altro uomo. Non l’aveva mai fatto con un ragazzo, neppure ai tempi dell’università o quando era sotto le armi. Nessuno gli era mai piaciuto tanto, nessun maschio lo aveva eccitato come ora Sherlock eccitava lui. E di certo nessuno lo aveva mai spogliato in quella maniera.  
  
  
Sherlock fu attento e delicato nei movimenti e, per quanto taluni tremolii lasciassero trasparire il suo essere agitato, ciò che colpì John fu la metodica analitica con cui gli aveva tolto gli abiti. Il maglione fu il primo a finire a terra, lanciato accanto agli altri vestiti dimenticati, dopodiché si dedicò alla camicia. Ogni bottone veniva saggiamente slacciato dalle sue svelte dita affusolate che scorrevano veloci tra le asole, e ogni volta queste gli sfioravano la pelle accaldata facendolo vibrare d’emozione. Essere toccati in quella maniera era stupefacente, una sensazione tattile che lo galvanizzava, tanto era su di giri. Dopo che gli ebbe tolto la camicia, Sherlock si bloccò, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e John ebbe l’impressione che non si fossero mai guardati per davvero. I suoi occhi erano due pozze liquide azzurrine, che grazie alla luce avevano assunto toni dorati. Era come se l’universo si specchiasse in quelle iridi e John, senza riuscire più a trattenersi, allungò una mano e gli sfiorò la guancia arrossata, scoprendo che quasi scottava. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e andare incontro a quel gesto, lasciandosi poi andare a un mugolio appena accennato. Ma non bastava. Non era ancora abbastanza, John voleva di più. Anzi, ne aveva bisogno. Con un gesto forte e determinato lo spinse sul materasso e si stese sul suo corpo, sollevandogli i polsi sin sopra la testa per poi tenerli stretti tra le proprie mani. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo e non fermarsi più, ma per qualche istante restò stordito, con gli occhi fissi su quel torace stretto la cui pelle candida era sporcata qua e là da una peluria rada e scura. Ma non bastava ancora, pensò in un moto di lussuria e avidità. Voleva... lo voleva tutto. Chinandosi sulla sua bocca, John lo travolse in un bacio focoso e appassionato. E intanto che gli divorava le labbra, affondando la lingua dentro la sua bocca, le mani avevano preso a scendere lungo il torace sfiorando i capezzoli e poi giù, sino alla cintura dei pantaloni. Fu quando l’ebbe allentata che si fermò a guardarlo di nuovo, non era nelle sue intenzioni fare una qualsiasi cosa che il suo amante non volesse, così aspettò il suo consenso, in trepida attesa, gioendo intimamente quando lo sentì mormorare un timido: “Sì” che gli scaldò il cuore.  
  
  
Le dita tremavano intanto che la cintola veniva allentata e il bottone dei pantaloni slacciato. Per quanta esperienza avesse – cavolo, era addirittura stato sposato – si sentiva un ragazzino alle prese con la prima volta, e forse, da un certo punto di vista, lo era davvero. Non aveva mai scopato con un uomo, ma ciò che più di tutto lo rendeva insicuro era che si trattava di Sherlock e per lui voleva essere all’altezza e regalargli una notte indimenticabile. Quell'uomo bellissimo e incredibile era vergine, si ritrovò a pensare per l’ennesima volta, intanto che si chinava su di lui a baciargli la bocca. Era vergine e si stava dando proprio a lui, solamente a lui, arrendendosi completamene. Fu con quel pensiero a fargli vibrare la mente che ridiscese sul mento e ancora giù lungo il collo, dove ci sarebbe rimasto per ere geologiche se soltanto avesse potuto. Poi Sherlock si era sollevato di poco, di modo che potesse levargli anche i pantaloni, e ora lo guardava con un velo di ansia ad opacizzargli lo sguardo. Intrecciò timidamente le gambe con le sue, lo vide esporre il collo di modo che John potesse avere più agilità nei movimenti e di tanto in tanto gli accarezzava la schiena, in tocchi incerti e delicati. Quella pelle bianca e le vene che risaltavano sotto di essa erano uno spettacolo meraviglioso. Poteva sentire le pulsazioni del suo cuore, che si agitavano mosse dall’emozione.  
  
  
“Slacciami i pantaloni” disse roco, ansioso di sentire ovunque il tocco di quelle dita affusolate.  
Sherlock obbedì a quella richiesta in religioso silenzio. Si era sollevato a sedere, con John che invece si era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe aperte. Anche in quell’occasione fu rigoroso e preciso, in buona parte già eccitato e questo John lo notava da come la stoffa degli slip tirava sul davanti. Chissà che dimensioni aveva, si ritrovò a pensare intanto che si liberava dei calzoni e delle mutande. Via, non le voleva più. Non voleva più nulla, pensò, ordinando anche a lui di sfilarsi le proprie. Sherlock lo fece, scoprendo un bel pene duro e turgido. John non aveva mai pensato di potersi soffermare a bocca aperta su una cosa del genere prima d’allora, certo aveva fatto apprezzamenti su altri uomini, ma non si era mai ritrovato così voglioso di succhiare le palle di qualcuno o di prendere in bocca un cazzo. Eppure con Sherlock era tutto diverso, lui per primo lo era. E forse non si era mai sentito così pienamente se stesso come in quel momento, si rese conto guardandolo adagiarsi sul materasso, per poi sollevare le braccia sopra la testa. Nudo, esposto, vergine, con quella pelle così bianca da far girare la testa. John avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo visto strabuzzare gli occhi a un certo punto, alla vista della sua erezione e delle sue dimensioni importanti. Nulla di enorme, ma neanche qualcosa che si vedeva tutti i giorni, pensò con un ritrovato orgoglio maschile che pareva aver fatto presa su Sherlock. Invece che parlare, quello era rimasto zitto a torturarsi la bocca con i denti, eccitato e voglioso almeno quanto lui. Dentro, John sentì nascere il desiderio di rassicurarlo e stringerlo a sé in un abbraccio. Avrebbe fatto piano e sarebbe stato attento, Sherlock avrebbe dovuto saperlo, pensò intanto che ancora lo baciava, questa volta con una ritrovata dolcezza.  
“Jo- John, io... io non l’ho mai fatto e tu sei così… così tanto... che ecco io…” Ma da amante esperto gli fece verso di tacere, chinandosi a lasciargli una scia di piccoli baci umidi sul collo, sul petto, sentendo la sua cassa toracica echeggiare di battiti impazziti.  
“Lascia fare a me” si ritrovò a soffiargli sul cuore, come se potesse rallentarne il convulso martellare. “E se qualcosa non ti piace devi solo dirmelo, okay?”  
  
  
E senza lasciargli il tempo di replicare, scese ancora più giù, sulla dolce curva dell'anca, sull'inguine umido e bollente, affondando il naso nella peluria scura per respirarne il profumo intenso e persistente. Lo sentì contrarsi impercettibilmente al suo tocco e trattenere il respiro.  
“Mi piace come profumi qui” mormorò inspirando rumorosamente, per poi baciargli la pelle grinzosa dei testicoli. “E anche qui” aggiunse risalendo fino alla base della sua erezione, tirando fuori la lingua e facendola scorrere per tutta la sua lunghezza, fino alla punta. Lo sentì gemere forte, troppo forte per non andare completamente fuori di testa. Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa avrebbe fatto, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, perché in fondo, in quel campo, era vergine almeno quanto Sherlock. Certo non aveva la sua ingenuità, quella sensuale innocenza che lo rendeva ancor più attraente ai suoi occhi, facendo nascere in lui pensieri osceni e impronunciabili, ma il sesso con un uomo era senz'altro una novità per entrambi. Perciò John stabilì che era giunto il momento di smettere di pensare, di preoccuparsi, di essere cauti, e si decise finalmente a prendergli l'uccello in bocca, cosa che in effetti aveva sognato di fare dal primo momento in cui l'aveva sentito parlare e provocarlo con quel tono saccente. Accarezzò con le labbra umide la pelle tesa della punta, realizzando che quella fosse senza dubbio la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai fatto in tutta la vita. Dopo un istante perso a riflettere sul proprio passato durante il quale non smise nemmeno un istante di divorarlo con foga, si decise a sollevare lo guardo. Sherlock Holmes era ancora lì, a inarcarsi e ansimare intanto che John faceva scorrere velocemente le labbra su e giù sul suo uccello, ingoiando il suo sapore e quelle gocce dense e salate che rivelavano quanto fosse già meravigliosamente eccitato. Una parte di lui avrebbe continuato a succhiarglielo per chissà quanto, ancora e ancora, fino a portarlo al limite, anche solo per sentirlo pulsare nella sua bocca, per assaggiare il suo piacere e percepire quelle dita da musicista infilarsi disperatamente tra i suoi capelli.  
Ma sarebbe finito tutto troppo in fretta, capì all'ennesimo gemito che Sherlock aveva soffiato tra i denti serrati. Perciò lasciò andare la sua cappella con uno schiocco, leccandosi le labbra e assaporando quel retrogusto come se avesse appena sorseggiato un calice di ottimo vino. Quando si sollevò a guardarlo, si ritrovò davanti agli occhi un vero spettacolo, con quelle iridi che parevano liquide e straordinariamente luminose, le guance rosse e le labbra gonfie di morsi auto inflitti per evitare di gridare. I capelli sparsi sul cuscino sembravano quasi un'aureola d'ebano, il sudore sulla sua gola era una patina lucida che rifletteva la luce fioca e giallastra dell'applique sulla parete. Le mani erano ancora sollevate sopra la sua testa, ma ora tremavano impercettibilmente e stringevano forte la federa del cuscino, tanto che le nocche erano completamene bianche e le vene sugli avambracci gonfie e stupendamente in rilievo.  
  
  
 _E, oh, quelle mani..._  
  
  
Un pensiero si accese nella mente sovraccarica di John, un desiderio che in quelle settimane frenetiche e surreali aveva già ricacciato indietro fin troppe volte. Voleva quelle mani su di sé, voleva che lo sfiorassero con la stessa clinica precisione con cui avevano slacciato i bottoni della sua camicia, la cintura, la zip dei pantaloni. Perciò si raddrizzò sulle ginocchia, fino a trovarsi con l'uccello gonfio e dolente che ciondolava impaziente davanti al suo addome.  
“Dammi la mano” disse a bassa voce, sforzandosi di controllare l'eccitazione che gli faceva inciampare le parole. Sherlock obbedì lentamente, porgendogli le dita lunghe e tremanti, lasciando che John le tenesse tra le proprie, che le contemplasse come se fossero reliquie preziose e delicate. Lasciò che si chinasse a baciargli il polso, il palmo, i polpastrelli, sfiorandoli con le labbra uno dopo l'altro, succhiando appena la punta dell'indice e vibrando a ogni tocco. Aveva la netta sensazione di avere il totale controllo su di lui, sapeva che avrebbe potuto provocargli un orgasmo anche solo ordinandogli di venire e senza nemmeno toccarlo, ed era una sensazione inebriante che gli ricordava vagamente la soddisfazione di gridare ordini nel bel mezzo di una battaglia.  
“Sherlock” mormorò soffiandogli quel nome sul palmo aperto, leggermente umido e caldissimo.  
  
  
Sapeva bene di potergli chiedere qualunque cosa, ma l'idea di metterlo a disagio ancora lo frenava. Non voleva dire o fare la cosa sbagliata, col rischio magari di gelare l'atmosfera. Non poteva permetterselo, non con lui. Perciò aspettò una qualunque reazione, un segno che rivelasse fino a che punto fosse disposto a spingersi.  
“So a cosa stai pensando” lo sentì dire e in viso aveva stirato un ampio sorriso come d’ironia; stava forse ridendo di lui? No, era invece piuttosto probabile che avesse intuito il suo tormento interiore, la paura di far finire tutto quanto in malora, quella di sconvolgerlo per poi vederlo fuggire. Ne era terrorizzato perché gli era già successo una volta, di perdere tutto per colpa di uno stupido incidente, e non credeva di essere pronto a soffrire di nuovo così tanto. Gli bastava dover affrontare l’imminente separazione, a cui comunque non aveva intenzione di pensare, perché presto Sherlock se ne sarebbe tornato a Londra e di certo lui non era disposto a far fallire tutto così presto.  
“John, io non sono fatto di vetro. Te l’ho già detto e credevo ti fosse chiaro, il motivo per cui non ho mai fatto niente prima d’ora è perché non mi è mai interessato, perché la gente non mi interessa e perché non ho trovato nessuno che ne valesse la pena. Ma tu sì. E puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi, non mi spezzerai. Lasciati andare, Capitano, è il momento che tu lo faccia.”  
“Toccami” sospirò a quel punto, rilasciando quell’ordine quasi con sofferenza. Naturalmente Sherlock aveva capito tutto, era dannatamente percettivo e, dopo quasi un mese di conoscenza, avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato. Eppure riusciva ogni volta a prenderlo in contropiede. Aveva proprio ragione, doveva smettere di pensare e lasciarsi andare. Di conseguenza si ritrovò ad assecondare il suo invito, lo fece guardandolo dritto negli occhi, abbassando il braccio lentamente, fino a farsi sfiorare il basso ventre da quelle stupende dita affusolate, posandosi poi il palmo di Sherlock proprio sopra la peluria biondo cenere dell'inguine e mimando un “qui” con le labbra, senza tuttavia emettere alcun suono. Di fiato non ne aveva più.  
  
  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato attento e meticoloso, lo era stato anche quando l’aveva spogliato, ma dentro di sé non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato anche tanto passionale oltre che stupendamente curioso. Sherlock obbedì all’ordine con rigore, scattando sull’attenti come una buona recluta. E quegli occhi chiusi e il lieve sospiro che aveva emesso non appena gli aveva detto cosa doveva fare, avevano creato in John il sospetto che il suo amante avesse un debole per gli uomini in divisa. Bene, ne avrebbe tratto vantaggio e il primo arrivò negli istanti immediatamente successivi. Non avevano cambiato posizione, John gli stava ancora sopra, appoggiato sugli avambracci di modo da non gravargli addosso col proprio peso. Ma quando iniziò ad accarezzare il suo uccello con movimenti lenti e ritmati, buona parte della sua stoica fermezza iniziò a vacillare e ogni intenzione di dominarlo dall’inizio alla fine di quella nottata andò a farsi benedire. Sherlock non ci mise molto ad approfittare di quell’attimo di cedimento e ribaltò subito le posizioni sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, e quindi soffermandosi un attimo o due a osservarlo dall’alto, sfiorandogli di tanto in tanto il petto muscoloso. Dio, era così bello essere toccati da lui! Aveva un corpo sottile, ma riusciva comunque a essere maestoso, seppur in tutto il suo virginale candore. Quegli zigomi accesi di rossore, gli occhi languidi e inscuriti di passione, la bocca umida di baci e la pelle bianca come il latte erano uno stupefacente spettacolo erotico. Vederlo piegarsi in avanti, poi, e tirare fuori la lingua per leccargli la punta gonfia gli fece quasi venire un colpo. Non se lo aspettava, non quello, non subito e comunque non senza averlo guidato di persona. Gli aveva chiesto di toccarlo, ma aveva pensato a una mano o a qualche sfregamento leggero, come prima davanti al camino. E tentò anche di dirgli che non era necessario se non lo desiderava e che non doveva sentirsi obbligato, ma buona parte delle sue cavalleresche intenzioni crollarono miseramente quando Sherlock glielo prese in bocca. Ci aveva visto giusto, aveva pensato immediatamente dopo, quelle labbra erano perfette per succhiare un cazzo. Il suo in particolare. E il modo in cui lo faceva era spettacolare. Inesperto, dolce, ma determinato. Curioso a esplorare, di lui, ogni più piccola piega. Con la mano sinistra di tanto in tanto giocherellava coi testicoli, che si rigirava tra le dita come se fossero biglie o quasi fosse, il suo, un gioco innocente. Con la destra invece aiutava il movimento della bocca, una bellissima bocca. Non aveva idea di dove avesse imparato o se ne avesse già fatti in passato e per quanto desiderasse chiederglielo, la sua mente era già troppo annebbiata. Eppure qualche ragionamento si ritrovò a farlo perché gli aveva detto di essere vergine, ma magari poteva aver sperimentato qualcosa del genere in passato.  
“Internet” gli aveva detto lui , continuando a massaggiarlo con una mano intanto che si allontanava appena, leccandosi le labbra con fare voglioso. “Ci sono interessanti tutorial a riguardo.”  
  
  
John era sempre stato convinto che si chiamassero porno, ma se per lui erano tutorial andava bene lo stesso. Di certo non aveva avuto la forza di replicare, dato che poco dopo aveva ripreso a succhiarlo e poi a pompare con forza. Qualsiasi benedetto video avesse guardato, gli aveva insegnato davvero bene come fare un pompino perfetto. John si ritrovò a pensare di volerlo vedere anche lui, un filmato del genere intanto che si lasciava andare definitivamente tra i cuscini e gli affondava le dita tra i ricci dei capelli, spingendo appena verso l’alto. Tra le sue cosce aperte, la testa di Sherlock si muoveva ritmicamente. La lingua lo accarezzava, succhiava e lambiva in maniera indecente. Il piacere gli formicolava su tutto il corpo ogni volta che scendeva a succhiargli anche le palle. Prima una e poi l’altra, con meticolosa attenzione. Come se dal movimento della sua lingua sul frenulo dipendessero le sorti dell’umanità. Se non l’avesse fermato, si rese conto sentendo le sue mani accarezzargli gli addominali e le sue labbra stringergli il cazzo, sarebbe venuto subito come un ragazzino e ogni bella speranza sarebbe sfumata.  
“Okay, b- basta...” riuscì a borbottare afferrandogli alla cieca i ricci umidi di sudore, “basta, Sherlock, fermati o tra un istante potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni...”  
  
  
Sherlock obbedì quasi di malavoglia, al punto che un delizioso broncio si fece largo tra le sue espressioni corrucciate. John lo vide leccarsi le labbra intanto che si sedeva in ginocchio tra le sue gambe aperte e fu a quel punto che decise che lo avrebbe fatto suo, qui e adesso, senza più pensare a niente. Quel suo essere innocente e indecente al tempo stesso lo mandava fuori di testa, e non aveva più intenzione d’aspettare. Dopo quel pompino, poi, voleva ricambiarlo come si doveva. Peccato che Sherlock non avesse più la minima voglia di farsi sottomettere. Doveva averci preso gusto a stargli sopra e a farlo godere in quel modo, anche questo John se lo annotò mentalmente, magari per un’altra occasione. Perché non era affatto male sentirselo gattonare sopra, percepire la sua pelle che lo sfiorava appena, vedere come scivolava sul suo corpo al pari di un serpente che si muove sinuoso tra le foglie. E avere, infine, la sensazione di perdersi in un bacio come mai gli era accaduto prima di lui. Mai era stato dominato in quel modo da qualcuno, mai l'aveva permesso, perché John Watson era un maniaco del controllo, un dominatore nato, e sarebbe impazzito a lasciare le redini a qualcun altro. Ma con Sherlock era un'altra storia. Da lui si sarebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa, realizzò sentendolo affondargli la lingua in bocca, giocando con essa, dettando il ritmo e facendo entrare a contatto le loro erezioni, indugiando in quello sfregamento. Sherlock gli aveva circondato il volto con le mani, allontanandosi unicamente perché doveva respirare. John si sentì sedotto e conquistato da quello spettacolo d'uomo che gli aveva completamente fottuto il cervello.  
  
  
“Peccato” sussurrò Sherlock, mellifluo, “volevo che mi venissi in bocca. Magari un’altra volta...” Nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo e con vivo stupore addosso, John prese a fissarlo come se tentasse in qualche maniera di capirlo. Il suo coinquilino era sfuggente, lo era sempre stato. L'aveva trovato da subito affascinante al pari degli enigmi che risolveva, e ciò nonostante l’uomo che stava diventando e che stava sbocciando come un fiore tra le sue mani, era del tutto diverso da quello che lo aveva baciato timidamente di fronte al camino. Di certo era uno spettacolo erotico eccezionale, emanava sesso da ogni poro della pelle, aveva l’erezione in vista, l’addome piatto e il petto asciutto e definito, con quelle braccia lunghe e le dita affusolate grazie alle quali avrebbe anche potuto scoparsi da solo. Magari anche quello l’avrebbero sperimentato dopo, d’altronde le nevicate scozzesi potevano durare anche molto a lungo, cosa che invece non sarebbe successa a lui, se avessero continuato a stuzzicarsi in quel modo. Doveva prenderlo ora.  
  
  
Con un colpo di reni, John ribaltò le posizioni e ogni divertito tentativo di Sherlock di flirtare si quietò all’istante. Era il momento, si rese conto accendendosi di una serietà composta e disciplinata. Uno sguardo e qualcosa tra loro era mutato, era come se entrambi avessero capito ciò che stava per succedere. Senza parlarsi, ma solo perdendosi dentro agli occhi dell’altro. Pelle contro pelle, il sudore a colare dalla fronte, il respiro concitato e un sentimento traboccante a divorargli il cuore. A un certo punto, e dopo un attimo di silenzioso contemplarsi, John lo vide annuire in un assenso lieve e una gioia incontenibile prese possesso di lui. Si allungò sino a raggiungere il comodino dove aveva sistemato un tubetto nuovo di lubrificante e dei preservativi, comprati da Tesco e di nascosto da Holmes nella speranza che la cassiera non andasse a dirlo a tutto quanto il paese, cosa che probabilmente era già avvenuta. Dopo aver completato la breve operazione, John s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, indeciso sul da farsi. La scatola di profilattici tra le mani a leggere le istruzioni come un principiante, intanto che cercava di capire cosa ne pensasse a riguardo. Insomma, non avevano nemmeno discusso su chi avrebbe dovuto… lo aveva dato per scontato, ma capì che non lo era affatto.  
“Non usiamolo” lo sentì mormorare, e dopo un istante gli sfilò di mano la scatola di profilattici, gettandoli di nuovo sopra al comodino. Di fronte alla sua espressione confusa e carica toni riprovevoli, perché nonostante fosse irrimediabilmente arrapato era pur sempre un dottore, Sherlock si affrettò a specificare: “Non ho mai fatto sesso nella mia vita ed è impossibile che abbia una malattia venerea. Inoltre quel pallone gonfiato di Mycroft mi fa fare analisi ogni sei mesi perché è convinto che io nasconda droga sotto al suo naso. Le ultime le ho fatte prima di venire qui, sono pulito e tu non fai sesso con qualcuno dal ’96. E poi sei un medico… insomma, non fate analisi periodiche e cose del genere? Quindi direi che possiamo anche fare senza e se hai dei dubbi su chi dovrebbe essere a… a ricevere” balbettò con fare incerto, come se non sapesse ancora bene come comportarsi. Pareva che tutta l’esperienza e la malizia di prima fossero scomparse, per lasciare il posto a un imbarazzo ben più evidente. No, questo non era un qualcosa che potevano ignorare e basta, dovevano parlarne.  
“Sherlock” iniziò a dire John con tono serio, deciso a dimostrarsi aperto a ogni suo desiderio.  
“Ci ho pensato” lo interruppe invece Sherlock, lasciando che il suo bel discorso democratico gli restasse appeso alle labbra. “Credo che dovremmo essere entrambi a… a ricevere, perché vorrei sperimentare più cose possibili con te, ma questa notte ti chiedo di poter essere io a… ecco…”  
“Dio, Sherlock...” La sola idea che volesse proprio quello, che gli stesse chiedendo di possederlo fu sufficiente a fargli ribollire il sangue e a commuoverlo allo stesso tempo. “Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi, lo sai.”  
“E poi” lo interruppe di nuovo, strisciando appena un po’ più su e baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra “voglio sentirti tutto. Così come sei, senza niente. Io e te, e basta. Senza filtri, senza vedere che ti trattieni. Ti voglio come non ho mai voluto qualcuno, capitano Watson e dato che possiamo permettercelo, direi che possiamo fare anche meno dei preservativi.”  
  
  
John gettò via la scatola senza farselo ripetere due volte. Recuperò soltanto il tubetto di lubrificante che aprì con dita tremanti, intanto che gli ordinava di sistemarsi su un fianco. Non lo avrebbero fatto in quel modo, in effetti non era tra le sue posizioni preferite e di certo non era la più pratica vista l'altezza di Sherlock, ma per prepararlo invece non era niente male. Prima di cominciare ebbe l’accortezza di rassicurarlo per l’ennesima volta, parlandogli a voce bassa, sussurrando quanto fosse bello, quanto amasse ogni centimetro del suo corpo e che se ne sarebbe preso cura con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace. Lo fece intanto che prendeva una generosa dose di lubrificante e se la spalmava sulle dita, poi lo aiutò a sistemarsi meglio, facendogli scivolare il ginocchio sinistro in avanti, di modo da avere più spazio di manovra possibile. Infine prese ad accarezzarlo sull’apertura tra le natiche, stuzzicandolo con la punta dell’indice e iniziando a penetrarlo lentamente. No, non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere con nessuna delle amanti che aveva avuto, neanche con Mary. Aveva esaminato molte prostate, ma non era sicuramente la stessa cosa. Di certo però sapeva come trovarla, si disse dando una spinta più decisa all’interno, sentendolo cedere in maniera stupefacente. Era incredibilmente stretto, e caldo. Tanto caldo. A quel contatto lo sentì mugolare, un mormorio appena percettibile ma soddisfatto. Stava quasi per domandargli se provava qualche tipo di dolore o di fastidio, ma il perentorio invito a continuare che gli sentì scivolare dalla bocca lo convinse del fatto che doveva piacergli parecchio. Quindi introdusse il secondo dito, allargandolo il più possibile intanto che, con la mano libera, gli accarezzava la schiena e il fianco, scendendo sulla pancia e poi scivolando fino al suo uccello, che circondò con le dita, sfiorandolo con delicatezza. Il terzo dito gli fece male, John sentì distintamente i suoi muscoli interni contrarsi e il corpo irrigidirsi. Purtroppo era un’operazione necessaria se avessero desiderato passare al livello successivo, e un po’ di dolore era del tutto naturale. John sapeva di avere dimensioni superiori alla media e che, se non lo avesse allargato per bene, dopo avrebbe sentito dolore. Quindi procedette con pazienza, massaggiandogli l'uccello con la mano destra e andando più in su sino a sfiorargli la prostata con la sinistra. Continuò a toccarlo così per un po', intanto che gli sussurrava parole indicibili all’orecchio, vere e proprie porcate da ex soldato in licenza che Sherlock dava segno di apprezzare. Non impiegò molto a sciogliersi in una lunga serie di gemiti incontrollati, che iniziò a urlare in maniera del tutto sconnessa ogni volta che gli sfiorava la prostata. John si rese conto, non senza una punta di orgoglio, che se avesse continuato sarebbe finita presto. E quindi ritrasse le dita, sebbene di malavoglia, con un gesto lento e delicato. Gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo venire soltanto con quelle, altra attività che rimandò a un secondo momento, ora però voleva prenderlo. Desiderava farlo suo completamente, lasciarsi risucchiare dal suo corpo solido e caldo, sentire la sua carne pulsargli attorno all'uccello e venire dentro di lui schiacciandoglisi addosso.  
  
  
Stava giusto riflettendo su come sarebbe stato meglio procedere, quando Sherlock si sollevò appena. Lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra e vi soffiò sopra una richiesta: “Prono e tu sopra di me, voglio farlo così. Piano. Con te che scivoli lentamente dentro di me. Puoi farlo per me, Jawn?” Se poteva farlo? John sentiva che avrebbe potuto smuovere la luna e le stelle e cambiar loro di posizione, sentiva che avrebbe potuto mettere davvero un orsacchiotto al posto del sole e fargli girare attorno gli otto pianeti del sistema solare, soltanto per dargli ragione. Poteva e lo desiderava. E lo avrebbe fatto perché la voce baritonale di Sherlock, arrochita dall’eccitazione, lo aveva scosso di un brivido elettrico e caldissimo. A fronte di quella richiesta, John si era sentito vibrare e accendere di una passione cieca. Annuì, deglutendo a fatica e senza riuscire a trovare le parole più adatte. Di voglia di parlare non ne aveva davvero più. E quindi lo fece stendere a pancia in giù, soffermandosi un istante ad accarezzargli la schiena e ad ammirare quel suo culo da favola, che sarebbe stato suo di lì a poco. Lui dentro Sherlock Holmes, Cristo era da non crederci! John si lubrificò l'erezione a fatica, perché un tremore nervoso gli faceva vacillare le mani, solitamente ferme e precise per deformazione professionale. Ma quando infine ebbe eseguito un lavoro discreto, gli si stese sopra, alitandogli sul collo parole d’amore. Senza gravargli addosso, ma reggendosi sui gomiti, John gli entrò dentro con cautela e trattenendo il respiro, prendendosi la verginità di Sherlock Holmes. Eccola lì, era sua e lo sarebbe sempre stata, pensò con cieca possessione. Quella stessa verginità che se n’era andata assieme alla sua innocenza, la stessa che forse mai c’era stata del tutto. Arrivò lentamente in profondità, riempiendolo completamente, e lo sentì tendersi e contrarsi per tutta la durata della penetrazione, senza tuttavia ribellarsi a quella dolce invasione. John lo aveva tenuto fermo, determinato e duro, strofinandogli la barba ispida alla base del collo, accarezzandogli le reni e rimanendo fermo e immobile, piantato dentro di lui al pari di una statua di marmo. Gli aveva cercato una mano e le loro dita si erano intrecciate. Adesso erano una cosa sola, pensò John, loro che forse avevano già ammesso di amarsi senza nemmeno dirselo davvero, che erano spiriti affini e che probabilmente erano nati per trovarsi in quella gelida notte di tormenta. Erano quelle le affinità elettive di cui parlava Sherlock, e loro ne erano la prova, l'esempio più plateale, la testimonianza più pura. John se ne rese conto mentre lo sentiva sciogliersi sotto di lui, e capì che non avrebbe mai, e in nessun modo, lasciato andare quell’uomo meraviglioso. Lo amava, questa era la verità, adesso gli era chiaro e insieme alla consapevolezza arrivò il panico. Forse era il momento peggiore per realizzare una cosa simile, perché trattenersi dal dirlo sarebbe stato troppo difficile. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, dunque? Lasciarsi andare a una confessione proprio mentre lo scopava per la prima volta? No, era decisamente troppo presto e non avrebbe saputo gestire entrambe le cose, non ora che si sentiva già al limite, perciò scelse di tacere e di aspettare. Stavano facendo l'amore e lui voleva solo dare a quell'uomo stupendo tutto il piacere che in vita sua non aveva mai provato.  
  
  
Ci volle qualche istante prima che Sherlock si abituasse alle sue dimensioni. Poi lo sentì cedere e ammorbidirsi gradualmente, donandogli una pressione calda e deliziosa. John si mosse sopra di lui sentendosi risoluto come un soldato che marcia nel deserto, scivolando nel suo corpo e ritraendosi spinta dopo spinta, dapprima con studiata lentezza e poi accentuando il ritmo quando Sherlock glielo chiese quasi supplicandolo. Gli posò le labbra sulla schiena, baciando i piccoli nei bruni sulle sue scapole, leccandogli la pelle umida e salata per poi soffiarci sopra un rosario di dolcissime imprecazioni. Sherlock urlò il suo nome, strinse le lenzuola tra le dita e implorò di più. Più forte. Più veloce. E la sua voce suonava come una preghiera disperata, tanto che John non dovette sforzarsi minimamente per assecondarla. Del resto, l'unico sforzo che stava compiendo era per trattenersi e fu fin troppo semplice smettere di farlo, dargli quello che voleva e che desiderava anche lui con tutto se stesso. Iniziò a sbatterlo senza più alcun riguardo, dentro e fuori, muovendo il bacino e facendolo schiantare sulle sue natiche a un ritmo forsennato. Iniziò a scoparlo sul serio, senza freni, come se non avessero nessun altro giorno da vivere, come se fosse l'ultima notte al mondo. Nella testa, spinta dopo spinta, John sentiva riecheggiare ogni tipo di oscenità, parole che forse non credeva nemmeno di poter concepire ma che ora gli percorrevano la mente a briglia sciolta. Non gli era mai piaciuto così tanto fottere qualcuno in tutta la sua vita, pensò mentre un calore pulsante e inaspettato si irradiava dal suo uccello, fino a fargli vibrare il basso ventre. Sherlock, sotto di lui si contorceva e gemeva, spingeva il bacino all’insù venendogli incontro. John non riusciva a smettere di guardare i ricci zuppi di sudore appiccicati sulla nuca arrossata, i fasci di muscoli sulla sua schiena che si tendevano a ogni spinta più profonda, il modo in cui la luce illuminava i suoi fianchi sottili e tremanti. Ascoltava con soddisfazione i suoi lamenti, i respiri affannati, rallentando il ritmo di proposito per ritardare l’orgasmo e torturarlo ancora un po'. Poi ricominciò a sfondarlo senza pietà, schiacciandolo contro al materasso e godendo di quei “sì” soffiati tra i denti con un filo di voce. John gli stava dando tutto, senza risparmiarsi, desiderando che quel momento non finisse mai e che potessero restare così per sempre, in un perpetuo orgasmo in cui c’erano solo loro due e, distante, una realtà vuota e inutile che semplicemente non esisteva più. Diede un'ultima spinta affondando nella sua carne tenera e bollente, realizzando che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi ancora. L’ultimo pensiero, prima di sentire Sherlock sciogliersi in un grido estatico, prima di venirgli dentro con soddisfazione, marchiandolo per sempre come suo, fu per quel _ti amo_. Era dannatamente vero, lo amava e sarebbe stato suo per sempre, anche con tutta la istanza del mondo a separarli. Quando Sherlock sarebbe ripartito la sua assenza gli avrebbe lasciato un vuoto incolmabile, ma non sarebbe riuscita a far scemare quel sentimento così profondo e inestinguibile. Di questo John era certo.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di MissAdler221: Questo è stato forse il capitolo che ha richiesto più lavoro, perché scrivere una lemon a quattro mani, soprattutto così lunga e piena di dettagli, non è certamente semplice. Eppure sono soddisfattissima del risultato e spero sia piaciuto anche a voi!  
> Grazie a chi è arrivato fin qui, a chi ci supporta inserendo la storia in una categoria e a chi lascia una recensione! Sono felicissima che vi stia appassionando tanto! A presto e buon weekend!  
> MissAdler
> 
> Note di TheAbominableWriter: Se volete saperlo siete arrivate alla fine di 9419 parole di p0rn. Complimenti per essere arrivate sin qui, e grazie per aver resistito tanto. Devo dire che è il capitolo più soddisfacente da veder pubblicato perché è stato il più difficile da scrivere. Anzitutto è stato difficile coordinarsi, sapevo quello che avrei voluto per questa lemon, ma all’inizio mi sono tirata indietro dando implicitamente a MissAdler tutto il lavoro da fare, perché convinta che non sarei mai riuscita a scrivere lemon come le sue. Poi però mi sono decisa a farmi avanti e abbiamo suddiviso le parti in modo equo, come avevamo fatto sino ad allora. Spero vi sia piaciuta, perché per me è stata una vera sfida.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati sin qui e a chi ha lasciato dei kudos!


	5. Quinta parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la loro prima, meravigliosa volta, Sherlock e John si lasciano andare a delle piacevoli chiacchiere. John si sente triste perché sa che tutto questo avrà una fine, ma Sherlock è un uomo ricco di sorprese!

Dopo l’amore, il silenzio avvolse entrambi al pari d’un delicato amante che, sinuoso, si era infilato tra i loro corpi, avvolgendoli. Dopo aver visto Sherlock sprofondare a peso morto sul cuscino, a occhi chiusi e con quell’aria di chi non ha alcuna intenzione di muoversi, John si preoccupò di coprirlo di modo che non prendesse freddo, per poi stendersi al suo fianco a osservare il suo quieto respirare. Era incredibile che fosse successo realmente, gli sembrava uno dei sogni che faceva in quelle notti di tormenta, sempre troppo belli, caldi e luminosi, per essere veri. E invece adesso poteva ricordare ogni istante e poteva toccarlo, sfiorandogli la pelle candida e liscia con le punte delle dita. Poteva guardarlo e imparare a memoria ogni singolo dettaglio di quel corpo meraviglioso, i cui contorni erano appena sfumati dalla penombra della stanza. Aveva spento la lampada, John, ma senza le tende tirate e le serrande abbassate, la luce fredda della luna entrava dalle finestre, sfiorando i loro corpi nudi. Aveva smesso di nevicare e la pesante coltre di nubi che aveva oscurato il cielo sino ad allora aveva lasciato il posto a una magnifica notte stellata. Doveva fare un freddo del diavolo là fuori, ma per la prima volta da quando si era trasferito a Dingwall non se ne preoccupò. Non pensò a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare l’indomani, al lavoro che lo aspettava giù nel vialetto per raggiungere il fuoristrada. Non pensò alla legna da spaccare e che serviva per intiepidire il soggiorno. Non pensò a niente se non alla sua stessa felicità e quando Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, incrociando il suo sguardo, la mente gli si annebbiò del tutto. Oh, non aveva proprio idea di come avrebbe fatto a vivere senza di lui. Quando sarebbe partito per Londra il gelo lo avrebbe attanagliato e non soltanto là fuori, tra la gente e le strade piene di neve, ma dentro casa. Sotto le coperte. Nel cuore. Quelle poltrone davanti al camino gli sarebbero sembrate fredde e inospitali come non mai, quella stessa stanza sarebbe stata gelida come un sepolcro abbandonato, buia e impregnata di un ricordo troppo dolce per non risultare fatale al suo cuore. Forse poteva trattenerlo, si disse mentre si sforzava di memorizzare il suo sorriso, magari fino a gennaio inoltrato o forse… no, era impossibile! Sherlock aveva dato segno di volersene andare già ben prima di Natale. Dingwall doveva essere un vero inferno per un uomo attivo come lui.  
  
  
  
Un ghigno gentile, accompagnato da un rossore che gli aveva acceso le guance e che veniva lambito da una tenue luce lunare, attirò però la sua attenzione, distraendolo. Sherlock sapeva essere stupefacente ogni volta che lo guardava, perché riusciva in qualche modo a illuminare la stanza e a scaldargli l’anima. No, nessuno mai lo avrebbe più fatto sentire così. Era euforico e innamorato, tanto coinvolto da perderci la testa e non voler fare nulla per ritrovare la ragione. Ed era bellissimo, pensò accarezzandogli gli zigomi col dorso della mano, notando il modo dolce con cui chiudeva gli occhi e andava incontro a quel gesto lento e delicato.  
“Stai bene?” domandò John, spezzando il silenzio. Sherlock probabilmente lo avrebbe ritenuto un inutile rito sociale, ma in questo caso il suo interesse era del tutto onesto. Era stato un rapporto intenso e un po' di dolore l'aveva messo in conto ancor prima di iniziare. Avrebbe anche potuto dargli un’occhiata, come medico ovviamente, ma temendo una reazione non proprio professionale per il momento si limitò a domandare. In tutta risposta, il suo amante annuì e dopo qualche istante iniziò a parlare.  
“Stavo riflettendo” borbottò, come se parlasse tra sé, “pensi sia questo quel che i credenti identificano col termine paradiso? Perché non riesco a immaginare niente di diverso, di più perfetto di ciò che abbiamo appena fatto.”  
  
John sorrise, appena un po’ divertito. Non sapeva se stessero scherzando o flirtando, ma probabilmente si trattava di un miscuglio di entrambe le cose. Ci sarebbe stato anche da dire che, da che lo aveva conosciuto, Holmes di rado si era lasciato andare a battute di spirito e in effetti quella nemmeno lo sembrava, però il suo sguardo era acceso di divertimento e aveva come un luccichio che gli illuminava il sorriso. Pareva mortalmente serio e dannatamente spiritoso al tempo stesso, quasi in una sorta di contraddizione che lo confondeva e gli piaceva da matti al tempo stesso; forse anche lui era un po’ contraddittorio. Sicuramente non aveva idea di come, dai rapporti anali, fossero arrivati al paradiso o del motivo per cui Sherlock avesse fatto una simile associazione, ma se intendeva dire che quanto avevano appena fatto era celestiale, fantastico e meraviglioso… beh, allora era fottutamente d’accordo con lui.  
“Non ne sono sicuro, non credo che in paradiso facciano cose del genere, sai? Ma se è così allora spero proprio di finirci insieme a te.”  
“Mi auguro non tanto presto!” esclamò, e questa volta la risata l’aveva proprio notata. La sua voce era cristallina e aveva invaso la stanza avvolta nel buio, sferzando il silenzio e accendendolo di calore. Fu allora che John si rese conto che il tepore che sentiva poco aveva a che vedere con il piumone che avevano gettato addosso, e che si trattava invece di un qualcosa al centro del petto e che faceva male, pur essendo bellissimo. Era una fiamma che bruciava di malinconia e dell’amarezza di chi sta per lasciarsi, ma che ardeva al contempo del calore di chi si è amato e lo farà per sempre. Il cuore di John Watson, medico e soldato, era tornato nuovamente a battere. Dopo Mary mai avrebbe pensato che gli sarebbe successo d’innamorarsi ancora e invece eccolo lì, in piena notte, in una cittadina scozzese sperduta nel profondo nord, a mettersi addosso la più stupida espressione da ebete che avesse a disposizione. Voleva sapere tutto di lui, voleva conoscerlo, esplorare il suo corpo e la sua mente. Saziare ogni più piccola curiosità che gli premeva sulla punta della lingua.  
“No, è ovvio! Come sopravvivrebbe Scotland Yard senza di te?” ironizzò John, già proiettato in un futuro desolante e malinconico.  
“Mh, scommetto che Lestrade si consolerebbe facilmente con mio fratello” proruppe Sherlock con aria furba in viso. Doveva volere molto bene a questo Mycroft, rifletté John meditabondo. Anche se ogni volta che lo nominava lo riempiva di insulti, era quasi sicuro che in una qualche contorta maniera provasse una sorta di affetto fraterno. Non poteva sapere esattamente di cosa fosse composto, questo per lui misterioso legame familiare, dato che parlava con Harry una volta all’anno, quando andava bene. Però era quasi sicuro di saper riconoscere l’amore e in Sherlock c’era come una sorta di rispetto quando nominava questo tale Mycroft, che si mescolava a un profondo affetto, tenuto malamente celato.  
“Sul serio?” domandò John, curioso, sviando la conversazione su un tema più leggero, “quindi questo tuo terribile fratello piace a qualcuno, in fin dei conti.”  
“Lo spero per lui, essere soli è orribile” annuì e in lui c’era come una sorta di consapevolezza amara. Era così che si era sentito in passato? Solo? E ci si sentiva ancora? Avrebbe desiderato domandarglielo, ma Sherlock lo interruppe: “Graham è una brava persona, anche se mi guarderei bene dal farglielo sapere, altrimenti si monterebbe troppo la testa e non mi consentirebbe più di lavorare ai suoi casi, provando a risolverli da solo.” John lo vide ridere, ma le sue espressioni in un istante tornarono a essere mortalmente serie e quasi malinconiche. “Però per Mycroft sarebbe l’ideale: George è paziente e comprensivo, è un uomo intelligente anche se non abbastanza per capire che le prove non vanno cancellate, ma raccolte e catalogate. Però ha visto qualcosa in me, lui è stato il primo a farmi andare sulla scena di un crimine, quando per tutti gli altri ero solo un ragazzino petulante. Mi sono sempre domandato cosa potrebbe vedere mai in Mycroft.”  
  
John non si soffermò troppo a riflettere sulla dolcezza di quelle parole né su quanto questo Lestrade fosse un brav’uomo; se godeva del rispetto di un genio indisponente come Sherlock Holmes che invece dava degli idioti a tutti quanti, doveva essere davvero un’ottima persona. I suoi ragionamenti si soffermarono invece sul nome. Non era la prima volta che sentiva citare questo poliziotto di Scotland Yard e ora che ci faceva caso, tutte le volte era stato chiamato con un nome diverso: George, Graham e forse prima ancora Gilbert, e chissà quanti altri nomi ora non riusciva a ricordare. Oh, Cristo, pensò ridendo, soltanto Sherlock Holmes poteva tessere le lodi di qualcuno di cui non conosceva neppure il nome. Santo cielo, se era speciale! E stava quasi per dirglielo quando le sue parole interruppero ogni sua intenzione.  
“Ma non voglio parlare di loro adesso. Jawn, posso dirti una cosa?”  
“Penso che in questo momento potresti dirmi tutto quello che vuoi” ammise candidamente e senza neppure tentare di nascondersi. Sarebbe stato come tentare di celare la stessa luna dietro a un misero dito.  
“Il tuo tacchino era bruciato” confessò inaspettatamente Sherlock. Era mortalmente serio, John poteva distintamente notare la sua espressione truce farsi largo tra il rossore delle guance e pensò che tanta serietà stonava un po’ con quell'affermazione stramba. Era un contrasto dannatamente affascinante. Avrebbe dovuto prenderla come un’offesa? Probabilmente sì, ma non era poi così lontano dalla verità. Di certo non aveva idea di cosa c’entrasse il suo tacchino di Natale con il discorso di prima.  
“È una parola in codice?” domandò infatti, più confuso che mai “perché non credo di capire cosa ha a che fare il mio tacchino con il paradiso di poco fa.”  
“Tutto, Jawn.”  
“Beh, allora illuminami” gli disse ed era dannatamente curioso, tanto che si sistemò al meglio su un fianco restando in attesa.  
  
Ancora, John non aveva distolto lo sguardo da quello di Sherlock. Ancora il cuore batteva furiosamente nel suo petto. E la luna non s’era oscurata, ma la sua falce splendeva di una luce argentina. Far risaltare il pallore della pelle del suo amante pareva essere il solo scopo dell’universo e infatti eccola lì, la luna, a sforzarsi di brillare, a non farsi oscurare dalle nuvole unicamente per scivolare languida sulla pelle nuda di Sherlock Holmes. Ancora un attimo, aveva pensato John scostandogli un ricciolo dalla fronte. _Brilla ancora un attimo, accendilo ancora per un po' poiché non posso smettere di guardarlo,_ pensò rendendosi conto d’essere diventato schifosamente poetico. Lui avrebbe odiato tutto quel sentimentalismo, perciò John si ritrovò a tacere e a mordersi le labbra, in attesa di sentirgli dare quella benedetta risposta.  
“Il tuo tacchino era davvero schifoso” se ne uscì Sherlock con voce profonda e baritonale, spezzando ogni attimo di poesia con il suo solito tono graffiante di verità. “E io amo le cose schifose: non sono mai banali e hanno ogni volta un qualcosa d’interessante, che è differente da come le hai trovate orripilanti la volta precedente. Avrei analizzato il tuo tacchino sotto a un microscopio se soltanto ne avessi avuto uno per notare ogni pecca, ogni bruciatura… e sarebbe stato bellissimo. Sono convinto che qualunque idiota saprebbe cucinare un piatto perfetto, ma ci vuole impegno per cucinarne uno pessimo. E il tuo tacchino lo era, per non parlare poi di quella cosa coi piselli che hai fatto l’altro giorno e ch…”  
“Erano fagioli, Sherlock” lo interruppe John, roteando gli occhi al cielo “fammi capire, mi stai dicendo che cucino da schifo e che questo ti piace? Non ti seguo.”  
“Sto dicendo che è un po’ come la faccenda del paradiso, forse un cattolico penserà che per raggiungerlo devi morire e andare in cielo con angeli e nuvolette, per me invece sei tu, che mi baci e mi abbracci, che mi vieni dentro imprecandomi all'orecchio. E per il tacchino è la stessa cosa: per qualcuno lo schifo che metti in tavola sarà inaccettabile, ma io lo amo. E pensavo che potresti cucinare così schifosamente anche a Londra, se ti va ecco. Insomma, là ci sono fin troppi chef perfetti e bravissimi e mi servirebbe proprio un incapace come te. Io mangerei tutto, se me lo preparassi tu” aveva concluso timidamente, tremando sulle ultime parole come se ne sentisse il peso e non riuscisse a reggerle. John lo aveva visto infatti distogliere lo sguardo, quasi temesse che col suo genio sarebbe riuscito a dedurre la più terribile delle risposte prima ancora di vederla prender forma negli occhi dell'altro. Gli aveva davvero chiesto quello che credeva? Ma soprattutto, aveva sul serio così tanta paura della risposta? Possibile che non avesse capito niente dei suoi sentimenti?  
“È il ragionamento più contorto che abbia mai sentito, ma…” rispose incredulo, non riuscendo a contenere l’eccitazione, “mi stai chiedendo di venire a Londra? Con te?”  
“Ti sto dicendo di trasferirti nella mia cucina in pianta stabile” gli rispose, ancora tremava e aveva sollevato di nuovo gli occhi ma non lo guardava davvero. Fissava oltre, un punto morto nell’ombra della camera. Lo stava evitando, ma al contempo tentava di convincerlo che trasferirsi era la cosa giusta da fare. Era come John aveva supposto: Sherlock non sapeva nulla dei sentimenti che provava lui. Non li aveva dedotti, come invece aveva creduto in un primo momento. Era stato convinto d’esser stato messo su un vetrino ed esaminato fin nel profondo, ma c’erano invece diversi lati oscuri che Sherlock non aveva preso in considerazione. In quei momenti avrebbe desiderato dirgli ogni cosa, ma non gli diede nemmeno tempo di ribattere che subito riprese a parlare: “Ho bisogno di un assistente, qualcuno che mi aiuti con le indagini e magari col quale dividere l’affitto. Ho provato varie volte ad avere un coinquilino e mi è sempre andata male, ma con te… tu sei diverso! Abbiamo vissuto insieme e non hai mai provato l’impulso di uccidermi. E poi... ora succede questo. John” A quel punto, e con un movimento felino quanto svelto, Sherlock gli salì sopra, schiacciandolo contro il materasso “io non sono disposto a lasciarti andare. Non dopo stanotte. Vieni con me a Londra.”  
“Non…” Era stato colto di sorpresa, era vero. Il motivo del suo balbettare stava principalmente in questo, un incepparsi che avrebbe potuto anche essere interpretato nella maniera peggiore e infatti si affrettò a specificare, non voleva che sembrasse poco interessato dato che non era affatto così.  
“Non so come farò col lavoro e con il contratto d’affitto dei Campbell, ma… sì. Sì, certo che voglio venire con te. La verità è che non riuscirei nemmeno a immaginare di restare qui senza di te dopo stanotte.”  
“Davvero?” replicò Sherlock, chiaramente incredulo. La luna, ora, gli aveva illuminato una gioia incontenibile che subito aveva espresso travolgendolo in un bacio appassionato. Un bacio che era diventato un abbraccio e infine, un cercarsi lento, ma vorace. Quasi disperato, di chi non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi.  
“Davvero” annuì John, senza lasciarlo andare, ma di nuovo affondando la lingua dentro la sua bocca “avevo anche iniziato a sperare che nevicasse in eterno per tenerti qui.”  
“Va bene, e allora facciamolo!” esclamò, euforico, allontanandosi rapidamente da lui. Era sceso dal letto e, con frenesia non trattenuta, aveva preso a camminare nudo avanti e indietro. Nonostante il buio, John poteva vedere le sue dita tamburellare sulla coscia e il passo svelto di chi non sa come fare per esprimere ciò che prova.  
“Rimarrò fino ai primi di gennaio” disse poco dopo senza guardarlo, continuando a muoversi senza meta, “immagino ti ci vorrà del tempo per trovare un sostituto all’ambulatorio, io intanto tornerò a Londra a preparare tutto. Credo dovrai spedire i tuoi libri e parte dei tuoi oggetti, penso sia la cosa migliore da fare. Vorrei chiedere a Mycroft, ma non mi va che mi faccia dei favori, perché ovviamente me lo farebbe pesare e dovrei ripagarlo. Useremo dei corrieri. Ah, e Mrs Hudson sarà felice di conoscerti. E poi c’è il tuo lavoro di medico, presumo che non avrai difficoltà a trovare un ambulatorio a cui associarti.”  
“Inoltrerò qualche domanda, non penso ci saranno problemi, ho un curriculum di tutto rispetto, te l’ho mai detto?” disse, fermando in quel modo il fiume straripante di parole col quale lo aveva travolto. Aveva la sensazione che stesse già progettando la loro intera vita, con quel cervello fenomenale che sembrava non riuscire a placare.  
“Oh, John Watson” gli rispose Sherlock, mutando immediatamente espressione. L’euforia di poco prima non se n’era del tutto andata, ma aveva lasciato spazio a qualcosa di diverso, malizia indubbiamente, “non credere che non sappia delle tue… _doti_ , ma se ti va possiamo dare una ripassata al tuo curriculum.”  
“Non vedo perché no.”  
  
  
  
  
John aveva sempre pensato che cogliere di sorpresa un uomo come Sherlock Holmes fosse praticamente impossibile. Eppure, dopo aver parlato per una buona mezzora della svolta che avrebbe cambiato per sempre le loro vite, si ritrovò a credere che forse aveva una qualche speranza di prendere l’iniziativa senza risultare prevedibile. Sherlock era intelligente, e in una maniera che lo folgorava ogni volta, ma quando si trattava di sentimenti e intimità finiva col perdersi in un bicchier d'acqua, come se il suo cervello andasse in cortocircuito all'improvviso. L'aveva notato già nel momento in cui si erano baciati davanti al camino e, più tardi, mentre gli mostrava come fare l'amore lasciandosi andare per la prima volta. Quel goffo tentativo di invitarlo a vivere con lui nel suo appartamento di Londra gliene aveva dato la conferma. Nonostante le sue abilità deduttive, Sherlock non aveva la più vaga idea dei sentimenti che John nutriva per lui, anche se sarebbero stati ridicolmente evidenti per chiunque, né immaginava le mille cose che avrebbero potuto sperimentare adesso che erano una coppia. E ne ebbe la totale certezza quando, poco dopo, complimentandosi con se stesso per l'espressione confusa che il compagno si stampò in faccia davanti al suo invito, si immersero insieme nella vasca da bagno, a sospirare e guardarsi con le palpebre a metà, avvolti da una nuvola di vapore e dal profumo speziato delle candele.  
“Sono un medico, lascia che mi prenda cura di te adesso” aveva spiegato a bassa voce, afferrandogli la mano e conducendolo nella stanza da bagno, felice di poterla finalmente sfruttare al meglio. Sherlock era parso completamente rapito da quel suo modo di fare premuroso e romantico. Lui che probabilmente in vita propria non era mai stato trattato così da nessuno, non si era lamentato, al contrario si era lasciato andare come un gatto che fa le fusa.  
  
  
Fu in quella vasca piena di schiuma e d'acqua bollente, illuminati dalla luce dorata delle candele, che John, completamente drogato di felicità e aspettativa, sentendo che finalmente la sua vita avrebbe di nuovo avuto un senso, si sistemò a cavalcioni sulle sue le cosce e lasciò che Sherlock gli contasse le vertebre una a una, che entrasse dentro di lui con quelle dita sottili e delicate, guidandolo sottovoce e mostrandogli come dargli quel piacere mai provato prima. E Sherlock aveva imparato, mostrandosi attento e propositivo, svelto ad apprendere come il miglior allievo che un maestro potesse desiderare.  
John Watson aveva creduto di schiantarsi direttamente contro la volta celeste e poi giù, dritto nel fuoco dell'inferno, non appena Sherlock, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca e le falangi dentro di lui aveva spinto forse fin troppo forte sulla sua prostata, provocandogli un orgasmo violento e improvviso, che lo fece aggrappare a lui come se fosse il suo unico appiglio nel mare di estasi in cui si ritrovò a naufragare. Non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse essere così travolgente, tanto che il giorno successivo, subito dopo colazione, John non riuscì a resistere e spinse Sherlock sulla sua poltrona, si spogliò e gli si sedette in grembo, sganciandogli maldestramente i pantaloni e suggerendogli a bassa voce cosa fare. Era stata davvero una scopata grandiosa, diversa dalla loro prima volta in tanti piccoli aspetti, eppure altrettanto coinvolgente, altrettanto fottutamente appagante.  
  
  
Quello fu solo l'inizio di un periodo intenso e incandescente che sapeva di eternità e che pure appariva dolce e surreale come solamente le cose effimere possono sembrare. Era come vivere consapevolmente in un sogno, temendo e desiderando al contempo di svegliarsi, solo per darsi da fare e realizzare quell'idillio nella vita reale. Sarebbe successo presto e lo sapevano entrambi, il trasferimento a Londra e questi amici che Sherlock si ritrovava a nominare sempre più spesso. Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, una certa Molly che lavorava all’obitorio… a John pareva già di conoscerli! E la frenesia d’incontrare queste persone, di iniziare quella nuova vita stava diventando sempre più vibrante, al punto che avrebbe tanto desiderato cominciare subito i preparativi. Dingwall, però, era ancora sommersa dalla neve e ai primi di gennaio le comunicazioni non erano state ripristinate, il che significava che la partenza di Sherlock era stata rimandata rispetto ai loro piani. A John non dispiaceva affatto e la notte, quando la città veniva scossa da gelide raffiche di vento e bufere intermittenti, si raggomitolava sotto le coperte addosso all’uomo di cui era tanto innamorato, stringendolo a sé e bruciando di felicità. Doveva ammettere che per quanto volesse cambiare le cose, quella situazione d’immobilità non gli dispiaceva affatto. Anzi, la stessa Dingwall sembrava felice di averli ancora lì tutti e due, tanto che aveva la sensazione che quella cittadina vibrasse e luccicasse di un fermento gioioso e inesauribile, come la vigilia di un Natale che non sarebbe finito mai.  
  
  
John se ne rese conto una mattina di quelle giornate in cui il tempo sembra mera realtà soggettiva e lui camminava spalla a spalla con Sherlock per la via principale del paese, affondando gli scarponi nella neve ancora piacevolmente farinosa. Sapeva bene che gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di loro, sul suo sorriso sfacciato e completamente estraneo per gli abitanti di quel luogo, dato che mai aveva sorriso in quel modo da che era arrivato nella gelida Scozia, ma naturalmente guadavano anche quel bel detective londinese che sembrava stranamente a proprio agio accanto al dottore, e che di certo invadeva fin troppo il suo spazio vitale. A Dingwall sapevano e parlavano di loro ogni volta che ne avevano l’occasione, John era convinto che fossero l’argomento più succoso di cui discutere dopo il divorzio dei Campbell, che ancora faceva notizia. Anzi, era sicuro che il fatto che il dottor Watson si fosse innamorato di un uomo avrebbe dato da chiacchierare a tutti per almeno un decennio! Ma non gli importava, magari un tempo si sarebbe irrigidito e arrabbiato, ma ora davvero non gl’interessava se blateravano pettegolezzi su di lui. Sia perché era consapevole che ben presto sarebbero stati entrambi lontani da lì, sia perché l'unico sentimento che riusciva a provare era fatto di puro orgoglio. Anche il semplice trovarsi accanto a Sherlock, a sfiorargli il cappotto col suo giaccone da neve, passo dopo passo, lo caricava di un’emozione mai provata prima. Era parte di qualcosa, capì quel giorno con gli occhi del paese puntati addosso. Era parte di Sherlock Holmes e ogni singolo abitante di Dingwall, ogni sasso o addirittura ogni più piccolo fiocco di neve caduto nelle ultime settimane, pareva averlo compreso. Nessuno mai, e John lo sapeva, avrebbe potuto cambiare ciò che provava, né turbare quella felicità.  
  
Svegliarsi accanto a Sherlock Holmes era come aprire gli occhi direttamente in paradiso. Anche su questo quel dannato aveva avuto ragione, ma non c’era di che stupirsene dato che l'aveva sempre avuta su tutto. La vita insieme a lui già l’aveva sperimentata, ma la quotidianità di coppia, sotto lo stesso tetto, era realmente un’altra cosa e tutto, con lui, diventava speciale. Preparare il tè mentre l'altro recuperava sulla mensola più alta il barattolo dei biscotti allo zenzero, leggere un libro sprofondato in poltrona, fingendo che le sue lascive provocazioni non lo sfiorassero minimamente, per poi cedere e prenderlo, o lasciarsi prendere, lì dove stavano. Ignorare le sue lamentele sul pranzo e la cena, anche se poi il piatto veniva puntualmente spazzolato. O ancora il modo in cui lo guardava anche quando sembrava distratto. E quando entrambi erano presi dalle loro cose, quando quel filo che li legava sembrava momentaneamente allentato, bastava anche solo un sospiro, un colpo di tosse, un vago segnale che comprendevano soltanto loro per far sì che quel filo sottile s’irrobustisse ancora di più, attirandoli nuovamente uno verso l'altro.  
  
  
  
  
E infine arrivò anche la separazione, Sherlock partì per Londra il nove di gennaio. La data era stata posticipata rispetto ai piani iniziali, prima a causa del maltempo e poi per via del semplice fatto che non erano stati davvero capaci di dirsi addio. Era come se, pur animati da tante promesse, non avessero trovato il coraggio di lasciarsi, quasi fosse fisicamente doloroso. Coraggio che ad ogni modo arrivò proprio da John, il quale neanche si sarebbe mai aspettato di tirar fuori tanta determinazione, ma che si era reso conto che, se la loro vita insieme doveva cominciare, il primo passo era separarsi. E fu così che il detective col cappello tornò in Inghilterra. Era un lunedì mattina, il termine di un fine settimana di fuoco che avevano trascorso senza metter fuori il naso dal letto, preoccupandosi unicamente di avere qualcosa da infilare sotto i denti. Non era la fine di niente, gli aveva detto John quando, già in stazione, lo aveva stretto in un abbraccio caldo. Era un semplice arrivederci, doloroso certo, ma allo stesso tempo carico di mille promesse. Ora dovevano soltanto aspettare. Il trasferimento di John sarebbe avvenuto non prima di febbraio, dato che soltanto per allora il nuovo medico sarebbe giunto a Dingwall. Nel frattempo, però, avevano molti modi per sentirsi.  
“Fai presto a venire” gli aveva detto Sherlock, ricambiando il bacio nel quale era stato coinvolto e che si era ritrovato a dominare immediatamente. Oh, si era soffermato a riflettere John, l’avrebbe tanto desiderato, ma aveva pur sempre delle responsabilità. E un paesino così piccolo, sperduto nelle lande della Scozia, lontano parecchi chilometri dalle città principali, con malati e anziani da curare non avrebbe potuto rimanere senza un dottore. Nel frattempo Sherlock avrebbe organizzato ogni cosa a Londra, preparando il suo appartamento in Baker Street per riceverlo adeguatamente.  
“Fai presto, John Watson” gli aveva detto prima di salire ad ampie falcate sul treno e lasciarlo solo. Un ultimo bacio, dato al vento, e il treno era partito. Sulla banchina della stazione, a osservare i vagoni sparire nella nebbia della Scozia, John c’era rimasto a lungo. Non era la fine di niente, e non faceva che ripeterselo, eppure faceva male. Lasciarsi, anche se per poco e con tanti sogni a un passo dall’esser realizzati, era doloroso. Fisicamente doloroso, al punto che quando aveva fatto ritorno a casa l’aveva trovata desolatamente vuota, e a quel punto aveva avuto la sensazione che una parte di sé avesse già lasciato per sempre Dingwall e quel cottage. Ora, aveva pensato aprendo l’ultima bottiglia di Scotch rimastagli, non aveva davvero più alcun motivo per rimanere lì.  
  
  
Erano passati più di due mesi dal suo primo incontro con Sherlock Holmes, e in tutto quel tempo, John Watson, che di certo non era uno stupido, non aveva davvero capito che un uomo come lui, un genio di quella portata, lo avrebbe sempre e comunque sorpreso in un qualche modo. Prima era stata la sua intelligenza, poi le sue parole taglienti e mai gentili verso chiunque, tanto aspre quanto lo stesso Sherlock riusciva a essere dolce, e poi ancora una certa sua ritrosia e timidezza e infine la sua intraprendenza a letto, ognuno di questi aspetti lo aveva colto in fallo e quindi sconvolto. Nell’arco degli ultimi mesi Sherlock lo aveva stupido in più di una maniera, ma il modo in cui era riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa quel sabato pomeriggio, aveva superato tutto quanto accaduto nei mesi precedenti. Mancava una settimana alla sua partenza, il dottor Smith sarebbe arrivato il mattino successivo, John gli avrebbe lasciato l’eredità dello studio e così facendo avrebbe avuto qualche giorno per fare i bagagli e spedire ogni cosa al 221b di Baker Street, a Londra. Quel mattino stava lavorando su un resoconto nel proprio ufficio, una tazza di caffè, l’ennesima, a tenerlo sveglio e lo sguardo puntato allo schermo del computer. Stava giusto pensando di dover rivedere tutto dall’inizio quando gli era arrivata la notizia che un elicottero si aggirava sopra al cielo limpido Dingwall già da una buona mezzora. Era la prima giornata di sole da due mesi a questa parte ed evidentemente qualcuno ne aveva approfittato per farsi un giro. A riferirgli dello strano evento, insolito per quei luoghi, era stata l’infermiera dell’ambulatorio che si era affacciata alla finestra con una tazza di tè fumante tra le mani e un’espressione vagamente incuriosita. Anche questa era una di quelle cose che a Dingwall non accadevano tanto spesso, non che un uomo come lui, abituato a ben altro in Afganistan, avrebbe permesso a un banalissimo elicottero di sorprenderlo e infatti aveva seguitato a redigere il proprio resoconto senza batter ciglio. Accertarsi che il dottor Smith avesse tutto quanto ben chiaro al proprio arrivo era stata l’attività principale del suo lavoro delle ultime settimane, e non l’avrebbe certo interrotto per guardare uno stupidissimo elicottero. Anche perché era ciò che gli aveva impedito di pensare troppo a Sherlock e alla fastidiosa lontananza. E se le giornate le aveva trascorse al solito diviso tra visite in studio e a domicilio, con la sola novità di dover riferire che presto sarebbe partito per Londra e che ognuno di loro avrebbe ricevuto le premurose cure del dottor Smith, le serate le aveva passate a casa col portatile sulle ginocchia, intento a sistemare al meglio le cartelle dei pazienti e a scrivere un resoconto adeguato.  
“C’è un elicottero che si aggira qua sopra da almeno dieci minuti buoni” aveva detto l’infermiera, volgendo lo sguardo all’insù, in quel soleggiato ma gelido giorno di febbraio. Poco interessato all’evento, John aveva annuito con fare distratto per poi riportare lo sguardo allo schermo del computer.  
  
  
Di certo nessuno, tanto meno John, si sarebbe immaginato che su quell’elicottero ci fosse proprio Sherlock Holmes il quale, contravvenendo ai loro accordi nonché ai buoni propositi che si erano fatti, aveva chiesto aiuto a Mycroft, il famigerato fratello maggiore, raggiungendolo quindi in poche ore grazie a un volo speciale da una base aerea militare di Londra. Questo naturalmente lo avrebbe saputo soltanto la sera, Sherlock neppure si era preoccupato di mandargli un messaggio per informarlo del fatto che era arrivato, forse lo aveva dato per scontato ma John su questo aspetto non aveva davvero indagato. Ad ogni modo quella sera stava rientrando a casa con una pizza surgelata da mangiare per cena e una stanchezza sfibrante fin dentro le ossa, ben deciso a farsi una buona dormita prima della giornata impegnativa che lo aspettava l'indomani. Era stato talmente distratto e così preso a rimuginare sull’imminente partenza, che non si era soffermato a pensare al fatto che il furgone parcheggiato davanti al suo cancelletto fosse lì proprio per lui, ma si era invece limitato a imprecare contro quell’idiota che aveva posteggiato tanto male, costringendolo a lasciare il fuoristrada troppo lontano dalla porta di casa. E quando aveva notato la luce accesa al secondo piano della sua villetta, si era detto convinto di averla dimenticata da quella stessa mattina, a quel punto si maledì domandandosi dove avesse la testa salvo poi tenersi a mente di andarla a spegnere subito. Insomma, Sherlock aveva ragione quando lo accusava di “guardare, ma non osservare” perché dagli indizi in suo possesso era evidente che qualcuno stesse occupando casa sua e che quel qualcuno si fosse preoccupato anche di preparare la cena, oltre che di far portare un furgone dall’Inghilterra per aiutarlo col trasferimento. No, John non capì davvero nulla, salvo poi comprendere ogni cosa nell’istante in cui ebbe varcato la soglia di casa. Non fu neanche il Belstaff appeso all’ingresso o la sciarpa blu gettata sulla poltrona a farglielo capire, fu il suo profumo. Fu quell’odore particolare di tabacco e acqua di colonia, tipicamente di Sherlock, a invadergli le narici e a svegliarlo completamente. Il profumo, le luci al piano superiore, il furgone parcheggiato fuori di casa, c’era una sola spiegazione a tutto questo: era tornato. Sì, Sherlock era davvero tornato a Dingwall. Poi avrebbe spiegato d’aver chiesto aiuto a Mycroft e di essersi fatto prestare un paio di agenti (“Agenti” di che cosa John non aveva davvero voluto saperlo), ma sulle prime si era limitato a farsi scopare sopra il tavolo della cucina, e poi anche contro al frigorifero e infine anche sopra al famigerato tappeto davanti al camino. Certo avevano anche parlato, ma soltanto nei momenti in cui i fumi dell’orgasmo svanivano e loro racimolavano un po’ di lucidità per intavolare un discorso serio. Erano andati avanti a quel modo per giorni, sino a quando non arrivò la data della partenza.  
  
  
  
  
Lasciare Dingwall, John non avrebbe creduto che sarebbe stato così strano pensare di non dover tornare più in quella casa. Eppure quando in stazione si ritrovò a guardare indietro, lo fece con un miscuglio di sollievo e nostalgia. Quel luogo era stata la sua casa per cinque lunghi anni, e quelle persone, forse un po’ pettegole e sempliciotte, decisamente un po’ impiccione, lo avevano accolto come avrebbe fatto una famiglia. Lì aveva trovato degli amici, individui con i quali confidarsi o anche semplicemente con cui bere una tazza di caffè o una pinta di birra, la sera, al pub. Aveva voluto bene a tanti di loro, con altri ci aveva discusso e la maggior parte aveva preferito ignorarli, ma tutte quelle persone in un certo senso, e magari del tutto involontariamente, lo avevano aiutato a sopravvivere dopo la morte di Mary. A Dingwall, John era andato per cercare solitudine e pace, e l'aveva trovata assieme a tanta neve e a estati soleggiate, trascorse a passeggiare nei boschi e a godersi la pace di quei luoghi. Quella cittadina era stata capace di offrirgli molto di più che qualche giornata di neve da passare davanti a un camino scoppiettante, gli aveva fatto trovare l’amore. In una maniera assurda e inaspettata e forse, proprio per questo, decisamente stupefacente. Sherlock era arrivato senza preavviso, Dingwall glielo aveva offerto su un piatto d’argento assieme a una serie di efferati omicidi che avevano acceso in John il brivido di un tempo. Quell’Holmes invece lo aveva attratto, stregato e conquistato. L'aveva sconvolto, anima e corpo, spingendolo a fare cose mai sperimentate prima. John Watson, in lui, aveva trovato l’amore. E ora se ne andavano via insieme verso Londra e verso tante nuove avventure. Il gioco, come diceva sempre il suo amato Sherlock, era appena iniziato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di MissAdler: Qui finisce la nostra storia, con un lieto fine che a parer mio era d'obbligo! Ammetto di essermi sentita un po' orfana dopo che Koa ha scritto la parola “Fine”, ma sono stata anche felice di poter finalmente pubblicare quello che avevamo scritto insieme.  
> È bellissimo vedere che i tant* avete apprezzato i nostri sforzi, da parte mia posso dire che è stato stupendo condividere una cosa tanto importante per me con un'autrice che apprezzo e stimo profondamente.  
> Non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza per le bellissime recensioni e l'appoggio che ci avete dato. E chissà, magari un giorno torneremo a pubblicare qualcosina su questo account...  
> Grazie ancora per tutto.  
> MissAdler
> 
> Note di TheAbominableWriter: E così siamo giunti alla fine di questa storia. Naturalmente non poteva che finire in questo modo, come dico sempre un finale non felice è sempre meglio specificarlo fin da subito, ma non era davvero questo il caso. Per me è stata un’avventura magnifica, molto divertente ed emozionante, che mi ha anche aiutata a restare a galla in un momento complicato sia al di fuori di Efp (l’abbiamo iniziata durante il lockdown) che per quel che riguarda la scrittura. Sono davvero contenta di quello che io e MissAdler abbiamo fatto, e sono felice che a tanti di voi sia piaciuta.


End file.
